


Дарили ли тебе звёзды?

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: От прошлого можно убежать. Иногда это сделать и вовсе несложно: не всегда оно пытается догнать. И вот ты уже почти всё забыл, живёшь себе замечательно, счастливо, восхитительно... Пока прошлое не появляется на твоём пороге.





	Дарили ли тебе звёзды?

**Author's Note:**

> Вариация на тему: «Если бы существовала магия, она была бы не как в „Гарри Поттере“».
> 
> Артур и Глеб от Солнца: https://pp.userapi.com/c850616/v850616564/71f86/xDJKwE_FJKQ.jpg
> 
> Саундтреки:   
> Слот — Мёртвые звёзды  
> BTS — FAKE LOVE  
> Король и шут — Прыгну со скалы  
> Olafur Arnalds — So Far  
> Пикник — Вот и я не иду до конца

«Гарри Поттер» уморительный. И не только из-за сюжетных дыр, нелогичности и всякой ерунды, которую Роулинг говорит постфактум. О нет. Школ магии у неё раз-два и обчёлся, заклятья существуют, чтобы удобно вплетаться в сюжет, пророчества, мётлы, единороги, оборотни — всё в кучу, а ещё для колдовства маги используют палочки.  
Палочки!  
Вот уж над чем Глеб не перестанет смеяться никогда. Палочки подходят разве что для пошлых шуток, которые выдают актёры фильмов в своих интервью. А для магии эти деревяшки абсолютно бесполезны. Кому, как не Глебу, это знать.   
За окном темнеет, и он несколько раз хлопает в ладоши. Загораются все три лампочки в люстре. Классная всё же штука выключатель, срабатывающий по хлопку.  
Зачитался, конечно, но ещё главу можно. Нужно. Он двигает плечами, потягивается, сползает чуть ниже среди мелких подушек, наваленных в широком большом кресле.  
Через две главы к нему стучится Мари.   
— Ты есть будешь? — спрашивает она. Серьги-кольца болтаются в ушах, чёрные волосы, кажется, готовы взмыть с плеч в воздух, красное платье навевает мысли скорее о веке девятнадцатом, чем о двадцать первом. Только с работы, значит.  
— Было бы неплохо, — кивает Глеб.  
Когда дверь закрывается, он снова опускает взгляд в книгу. Всё-таки про палочки тут очень много. Впервые Глеб читал «Гарри Поттера» ещё в школе, последние книги только выходили, но уже тогда не мог избавиться от мысли, что лучше бы герои подержали другие палочки. Пожалуй даже, Глеб думал об этом больше, чем сейчас. Половое созревание — страшная штука. Зато теперь он способен на более тонкие шутки.   
Палочка Драко Малфоя хорошо слушается Гарри Поттера… Тонко ведь!  
Глеб переворачивает страницу за страницей, пока не ловит себя на том, что принюхивается. Из кухни явно пахнет фирменным томатным соусом Маши.  
Да, вообще Мари никакая не Мари, а просто Маша. Это на работе она Мари — ля фем фаталь, роковая женщина. Сниму порчу, избавлю от приворота, развею проклятье, помогу отвадить злого духа от вашего дома. И всякая такая ерунда на границе между магией и фокусами.   
Маша уже в спортивных штанах и майке-борцовке. Волосы в хвосте, только серьги-кольца всё те же, даже будто немного неуместные. Она стоит у плиты и мешает томатный соус в кастрюльке, спрашивает вошедшего Глеба:  
— Опять весь день провалялся?  
— Ну, есть такое, — не увиливает Глеб, плюхаясь на стул.  
Маша накладывает в две тарелки макарон, неспешно сервирует приборы, не забывает даже сунуть новые салфетки в стакан, ставит кастрюльку на подставку и наконец садится напротив Глеба, поджав под себя ногу.  
— Работу не ищешь?  
— Да ищу, но пока только по мелочи то тут, то там, — отмахивается он, поливая макароны соусом. Готовит Маша восхитительно. Глеб бы на ней женился, если бы больше любил женщин, чем мужчин.  
Ну или если бы нравился ей в таком смысле, ладно.  
— Лиза работает секретарём в Минмагобре, хочешь спрошу, вдруг что есть?   
— Не надо. — Глеб качает головой.   
Вот уж куда-куда, а в Министерство магического образования он не сунется никогда. Влезешь в этот колодец бюрократии и пропадёшь там с концами, помрёшь от скуки за бумажками, и поминай как звали. И вообще Глеб ещё лелеет надежду найти вакансию по специальности. Но отыскать подходящую бо́льшая магия, чем превратить лисицу в маленького динозавра, запудрить потом мозги случайным туристам и объяснить директору школы, что это всё было случайно. Не то чтобы у Глеба есть такой опыт... Чёртов спор!  
В общем, он осознаёт, что теория магических заклинаний далеко не самая прикладная профессия. Ну вообще нет. Зато учиться в универе ему нравилось, а ещё именно там он подружился с Машей и Серёжей, именно в то время съехал от родителей, чтобы снимать с ними квартиру. Начал ходить на вписки, подмешивать в водку незаконные зелья, таскать в кровать едва знакомых парней и испытывать от этого только удовлетворение — никаких сложных чувств. Именно тогда он перестал уже думать о школе, о...  
— Как ты делаешь этот чёртов соус? — спрашивает Глеб. — Я пытался по твоему рецепту, но вышло всё равно не так.  
— Больше любви, — улыбается Маша. — Нежность, хорошее настроение — вот что делает еду вкусной.  
— Ой не заливай! — Глеб фыркает.  
— Обижаешь.  
— Лапшу вешаешь.  
Маша закатывает глаза.  
— Ты просто забыл добавить ложку сахара, — признаётся она.  
Раз — и они смеются.   
Маша и вправду потрясающая. Ещё и потому, что иногда готовит даже в очередь Глеба. Глеб не особо занятой, просто временами увлекается чем-нибудь и забывает про всё на свете. А Маша даже не кричит. Хотя она заставила его вести ей сайт, группу «ВКонтакте», «Инстаграм» и даже «Твиттер». Косить под потомственную ворожею Мари у Глеба получается даже слишком хорошо. Возможно, в душе он тоже немного ля фем фаталь. И он действительно не злится на Машу за то, что она его припрягла: СММ — полезная штука. У него теперь есть ещё несколько клиентов — наращивание ресниц, бижутерия и ногти — и платят они лучше, чем журналы, в которые Глеб обычно пишет статьи о теории магии, чтобы вносить свою часть за квартиру и иногда не забывать покупать продукты.  
Серёжа приходит, когда они уже пьют чай. Хлопает Глеба по плечу, целует Машу в щёку.   
Поначалу они втроём дружили — может, однажды по пьяни Глеб предложил тройничок, но теперь ему за это даже слегка стыдно, — а потом Серёжа и Маша, как Рон с Гермионой, втрескались друг в друга. Только с тем отличием, что встретились уже в универе, не имели длинного списка совместных опасных приключений — если не считать того случая в Бердянске, но всё, что случилось в Бердянске, остаётся в Бердянске — и продружили только три недели, прежде чем запрыгнуть в кровать. Зато Серёжа тоже рыжий. Кое-кто из знакомых всё ещё зовёт его Уизли.   
— Ну что, Уизли, — говорит Глеб, насыпая в чай сахара, — как день?  
И Глеб среди них, конечно же.  
— Да нормально.  
Серёжа — настоящий зануда. Он аспирант, пишет диссертацию и собирается остаться в универе и дальше преподавать теоретическую магию для идиотов, которые выбирают специальность, не думая, где через пять лет будут работать. Рон из Серёжи на самом деле так себе. Как и Гермиона из Маши, которая за все годы учёбы в совершенстве научилась только сдавать экзамены, не открывая учебников, и облапошивать профессоров и доцентов так, что дорога в потомственные ворожеи была словно создана специально для неё.   
Серёжа сидит на табуретке и доедает макароны ложкой прямо из кастрюли, залив остатками соуса.  
— Как на работе? — спрашивает он у Маши, дожевав одну порцию и ещё не впихнув в рот следующую.  
— Да опять одна просила приворот сделать, пришлось напустить туману и напугать. — Маша закатывает глаза. На её сайте красным по чёрному написано, что никаких проклятий и приворотов она не накладывает, а всё равно находятся уникумы, которым подавай именно это и поскорее. — И с чего люди думают, что чувствами легко манипулировать?.. — Она подливает себе ещё кипятка в чашку. — А так две типа проклятые, один типа неупокоенный дух. Ну и гадала немного.  
— Вера людей, не сведущих в магии, базируется на том, что это нечто всемогущее, что разрешит проблемы по щелчку. — Серёжа скребёт ложкой по кастрюле, вычищая остатки соуса.  
— Или по мышиным внутренностям, — фыркает Глеб. — Знаешь, сколько человек пишут тебе, Маш, и спрашивают, можешь ли ты раскидать потроха, чтобы узнать их будущее? Я даже не уточняю, чьи именно потроха. На всякий случай.  
— Фу-у-у, — тянет Маша и кидает в Глеба конфетой.  
Серёжа хохочет.   
— Но серьёзно, это ведь нелогично — как можно сделать что-то с тем, чего не видишь и не потрогаешь? — Маша сводит брови к переносице. — Да большинство людей вообще не уверены, что знают, что такое любовь. Максимум, который можно вычленить осмысленного, — это гормоны. Я что, должна работать с серотонином и дофамином?  
— Между прочим, это вариант. — Глеб усмехается и разворачивает конфету. — Я тут читал кое-какие исследования…  
— Не, — качает головой Маша, — на экспериментальные практики я подписываться не собираюсь. Сведу ещё кого-нибудь с ума и придётся скрываться от полиции.  
— Мы убежим с тобой, — обещает Серёжа. — Правда, Глеб?  
— Ну... — Глеб моргает под их взглядами, Серёжа пинает его по голени. — Да, конечно.  
Маша закатывает глаза.  
— Друг из тебя так себе. — Она тоже разворачивает конфету.  
Налив себе кофе в большущую кружку, Серёжа капает туда настоя для концентрации внимания. Пузырёк с ним валяется в пустой хлебнице. Упс, кажется, Глеб забыл сходить в магазин.  
— Опять диссер? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что Серёжа и Маша не заметили, что он опять пропустил свою очередь закупаться.  
— Да помаленьку. — Серёжа отпивает кофе. — А ты всё сидишь без дела?  
— Почему же? Я перечитываю «Гарри Поттера».  
— Опять?  
— Не всё открывается сразу.  
— Ты слишком много сидишь за меня в «Твиттере», — закатывает глаза Маша.   
Как будто, не притворяясь потомственной ворожеёй вместо подруги, которая притворяется потомственной ворожеёй, Глеб не демагог.  
— Волан-де-Морт, между прочим, — говорит он, — разделил душу на семь кусков. Роулинг знакома с принципами магии меньше, чем твои клиенты. Любовь хоть проявляется в уровне серотонина, дофамина, эндорфинов и окситоцина, а душа вообще никак.  
— Ох уж эти твои увлечения, чтобы не искать работу, — фыркает Серёжа.  
Он, конечно, хороший, но немножко злой. Не то чтобы Глеб не заслуживает от него правды, но это не значит, что он её хочет слышать.  
Глеб даже сам моет свою чашку, а потом наконец возвращается к «Гарри Поттеру». Он уже на последней части. Неделя вышла продуктивной. Или нет — как посмотреть.  
Сказать что «Гарри Поттер» нереалистичный — значит ничего не сказать. Нет, в Англии, конечно, есть одна довольно старая школа с пансионом. Хотя вроде как сейчас она переживает не лучшие времена, и вовсе не из-за того, что её почти разрушил злой фашист. Просто не так уж много родителей мечтают отправить своего ребёнка с детства куда подальше на целый год. Да ещё и эта слава Хогвартса с Запретным лесом, где живут всякие твари, шутками призраков и прочей дичью не работает как реклама, особенно для родителей, не владеющих магией и не до конца понимающих, что к чему. А вот институты магии в Англии хороши. Тот, что на базе Оксфорда, особо. Туда-то поехал и...  
Хогвартс. Хогвартс. Хогвартс — это попытка изобразить восхитительное место, которое спасёт мальчика-неудачника от одиночества, непонимания, жестокости и скуки обычной жизни.   
Ладно. Конечно, стоит сделать поправку на то, что Глеб сам в Англии не бывал. Только с родителями в Турции и Египте, да и в Прагу ездил на Рождество как-то с Серёжей и Машей. Бердянск, опять же… В общем, может, в Англии есть всякие особые традиции в школах. К примеру, брать преподавателей, которые унижают ученика за прегрешения его родителей. Или назначать директорами подозрительных старикашек, постоянно сваливающих на детей разбирательства со всякими могущественными уродами. Или провоцировать вражду, деля детей на факультеты... Хотя такое у них тоже было в какой-то степени. Без факультетов, но классы А и Б недолюбливали друг друга. Возможно, у Глеба хорошо получалось превращать ручки в ос, рисунки на стульях в клей и ещё кое-что по мелочи. Как смеялся А...  
Да, у них в школе тоже не всё было гладко. В одиннадцатом классе Глеб с пеной у рта ругался с магичкой. Она вообще не признавала новых веяний, старая дура. На артефактологии однажды вышел из-под контроля неслабый такой заговорённый талисман, у всех потом неделю заклинания получались сильнее, чем нужно, и это только звучит неплохо — на деле же напоминало безумие. А зельеварша имела пристрастие заставлять их готовить всякие дурацкие лечебные настои, пока сама читала книги. Стоило возмутиться, она говорила, что все её ещё поблагодарят. Зелье от простуды Глеб, конечно, может сварить в любой стадии алкогольного опьянения, но против похмелья выучил уже сам, а оно нужнее, да и к тому же ему так и не пригодился ни настой против серных пробок, ни эссенция от геморроя. И, честно сказать, Глеб надеется, что не пригодятся никогда.  
А так школа была как школа. Петя, который перевёлся к ним в седьмом классе из обычной, говорил, что они очень похожи. Разве что общеобразовательные предметы слегка отличаются: история затрагивает ещё и события, связанные с магией, на химии проходят влияние на сплавы и соединения различных заклинаний, физика рассматривается в связи с колдовскими практиками, на русском приходится писать словарные диктанты с «мандрагорами» и «ворожбой», а в литературной программе есть несколько авторов чародейского реализма. И ещё в программу всунута теоретическая магия, практическая магия, зельеварение, артефактология и в десятом-одиннадцатом специализация. Глеб и Петя учились на превращениях, а Артур на заключениях. Ему это хорошо удавалось: в один предмет прятать другой, в сундук — зайца, в зайца — утку, в утку — яйцо, в яйцо — иглу, всё по классике. Волан-де-Морт из него бы вышел отменным.  
Глеб сжимает зубы и открывает книгу. Где он там остановился?   
Гарри, Рон и Гермиона уже даже не в лесу, где напряжение крепло. Глеб их понимает, в десятом они классом отправились в тайгу в поход. Втроём тогда сбежали ото всех, сначала было смешно, а потом совсем нет. И это им не нужно было прикончить злобного говнюка.  
Так, ладно, Гарри потирает свой шрам. Лучше б он кое-что другое потёр, может, и расслабился слегка. Или это Роулинг стоило почаще потирать себе... Нет, ну серьёзно, что за беспросветный мрак? Что за «Авада Кедавра»? Из чего сделаны её волшебники, что для убийства нужно какое-то особое заклятье, а не удар камнем по башке? А шрам Гарри в виде молнии? От заклятия опять же, которое по идее не оставляет следов. Феерия.  
Вот что бывает, если о магии пишут люди, далёкие от неё: клепают истории из случайной правды и неправды о магическом мире, который хотят видеть. Раз, должно быть, вокруг безрадостный, недостаточный мир. Или внутри.  
Хотя вот взять Лукьяненко — тот окончил общемагическую школу, потом, правда, учился на психиатра, но уж точно основ не забыл. Знает всё, а пишет чёрт-те что. Развлекается мужик, как может. Иные всякие, сумраки, светлые, тёмные, судьба мира решается в каждой части... Смешно.  
Действие в книге уже перекочевало в Хогвартс, за дверью слышится всякий шум. Очередь Серёжи мыть посуду, Маша долго плещется в душе, они бродят туда-сюда, болтают, потом закрываются в своей комнате — она больше Глебовой, они-то вдвоём, — обжимаются там, наверное. А у Глеба в последний раз было кое-что месяца два назад. Может, и вправду много он дома сидит.  
А к чёрту.  
Он переворачивает страницу. И ещё, и ещё, и ещё, и...  
Спина ноет, Глеб сменил уже все возможные и невозможные позы, глаза немного печёт, часы пробили три — его потрясающие напольные часы с боем, от которых Серёжа и Маша поначалу вздрагивали, — остаётся всего ничего: кусок финальной битвы. Ну и пафос.  
Глеб всё равно не собирается читать эпилог со всеми этими любовями со школы на всю жизнь, выводком детишек и благодарностью покойникам, не все из которых при жизни были реально хорошими людьми. Бредятина.  
Недобитый, конечно не умерший Гарри сражается с Волан-де-Мортом, чтобы победить его дурацким заклинанием, выбивающим из рук палочку, которая нормальному магу вообще не нужна.  
Ухохотаться можно на самом деле.  
Хотя читается очень захватывающе — этого не отнять.  
«Волан-де-Морт зашипел, расширив красные глаза…»  
Дин-дон.  
Сначала Глебу кажется, что ему почудилось. С недосыпу. Однажды на сессии он не спал несколько суток, попивая зелья для бодрости и настои для концентрации внимания, и видел и слышал тогда всякое, пока не вырубился наконец на две ночи и два дня. Кажется, это тогда ему мерещилась помершая прабабка Аксинья, к которой его отправляли на лето в детстве и которая учила его строить такую рожу, что все вокруг подозревали в недобром глазе. Или она мерещилась, когда Глеб переборщил, мешая водку с кое-какими не совсем разрешёнными зельями?  
Дин-дон.  
Да нет, ему не кажется. Глеб поднимает голову от книги. За окном по-прежнему темно, на часах без пятнадцати минут четыре.  
Дин-дон.  
Наркоманы какие-то, что ли, названивают?  
«Поттер, конечно, шутит. Это ведь совсем не в его стиле…»  
Дин-дон.  
Нет, серьёзно, они что, думают, что кто-то им откроет? Ночью?   
«Кто сегодня послужит тебе щитом, а, Поттер?..»  
Дин-дон.  
Да чёрт возьми! Почитать нормально нельзя!   
Глеб захлопывает книгу, вскакивает на ноги. «Поттер» летит на кресло, Глеб уже распахивает дверь в коридор — и влетает в Серёжу.  
Дин-дон.  
— К тебе кто-то? — спрашивает он.  
Не то чтобы Глеб сам не припирался домой среди ночи, принявший изрядно на грудь. Не то чтобы его ни разу не приходилось забирать из магического отделения полиции. Не то чтобы к нему не шастали никогда подозрительные личности. Не то чтобы не было того случая с долбанутым Геной, или ладно, не одного случая, он замечательно трахается, ну и пусть при этом иногда перемещает предметы, куда не следует. Или людей. Вот это точно было однажды! Не то чтобы…   
Дин-дон.  
Но почему сразу именно к нему?  
— Судя по всему, и не к вам, — вздыхает Глеб.  
Дин-дон.  
— Откроешь? — спрашивает Серёжа.   
Глеб кивает, настроение то, что нужно, чтобы послать каких-то наркоманов к чёрту. Книгу дочитать не дают, работа не ищется, ещё и чуть кто или чуть что — так к нему!  
Серёжа вроде возвращается к Маше — из-за спины слышен их приглушённый шёпот.   
Деревянную дверь Глеб дёргает на себя, крутит замок на железной под очередной дин-дон и распахивает наконец, чтобы хорошенько обматерить этих грёбаных наркоманов.   
И понимает, что никакие это не наркоманы.  
И это действительно, чёрт возьми, к нему. Или он чего-то не знает о Серёже и Маше.  
— Какого ты здесь забыл? — спрашивает Глеб, скрещивая руки на груди.   
Из подъезда в прихожую проникает яркий свет. Подумать только, кто-то наконец вкрутил лампочку. Как же, сука, вовремя.  
Нужно, наверное, захлопнуть дверь. Это же логичнее всего, если на твоём пороге стоит прошлое во плоти. Не сказать что плохое — просто чертовски болезненное. Но боже правый!..  
— Можно я войду? — спрашивает Артур. С его красных от крови волос срывается капля и падает-падает-падает.  
Судя по ощущениям, вместе с Глебовым сердцем.  
Он с шумом выдыхает, прикрывает глаза и, распахнув их, пропускает Артура в квартиру.  
Да уж чистая правда — прошлое во плоти.  
Глеб мечтал о школе с тех пор, как узнал, что такое вообще бывает. В семье он был единственным ребёнком, в детский сад родители не рискнули его отдавать: магии, конечно, попробуй научись, но вдруг случайно что-нибудь да выйдет. Ни черта не выходило, но вместо того чтобы заводить друзей в саду, Глеб торчал дома с бабкой. Бабка была маминой мамой и учила его считать, писать и читать. Бывшая учительница, она надиктовывала ему вечерами тексты и потом черкала красной ручкой. А ещё запрещала есть чипсы и пить колу. По сравнению с ней даже прабабка — уже с папиной стороны — Аксинья была потрясающей. Она, конечно, варила борщи, от которых пахло давно ношенными носками, и вечером, когда садилась перед телевизором, её нельзя было трогать, но она хотя бы учила его строить Ту-Самую-Рожу.   
Да, магия не работает просто так с бухты-барахты — это сочетание правильных слов и желаний в рамках определённых магических процессов. Если знаешь, как это работает, знаешь слова, знаешь, чего хочешь, оно вполне может реализоваться. Глеб тогда о принципах магии ничего не знал: бабка-то учила его даже не по дурацким легендам о рыцарях круглого стола, а по Паустовскому. Но энтузиазма у него было выше крыши, потому рожу он научился корчить такую, что взрослые в деревне, где жила прабабка, стали его опасаться немногим меньше, чем её саму. Правда, Глеб мог спровоцировать разве что лёгкую нервозность, в то время как прабабке удавалось одним взглядом вызывать понос и герпес.  
Хорошо хоть дети не считали его странным, как взрослые. Глеб не строил при них рож и смеялся. Вы что, верите в эту ерунду? Ещё скажите, что Дед Мороз существует!   
И почему его не пускали в детсад? Он справлялся отлично.  
Там хоть были дети и не нужно было читать Пришвина под взглядом бабки, пока родители на работе. Боже мой, как Глеб ненавидит Пришвина! Он, кажется, оставил ему какую-то детскую травму. Покажи, Глеб, где тебя трогал дяденька. За мозги, сволочь такая, за мозги трогал, унылый и скучный любитель природы.  
Не удивительно, что о школе Глеб мечтал. Ещё бы. Встретит детей его возраста, а ещё не нужно будет вешать лапшу им на уши, потому что они знают о магии, ну или лапши он всё равно навесит... Глеб ещё не решил. Да, и магия! Он наконец научится чему-то, кроме Той-Самой-Рожи. Не то чтобы он не уважал прабабку, но это было как-то мелко.  
Возможно, если бы у него получились хотя бы прыщи и метеоризм...  
Ближайшая школа находилась в Краснодаре, до неё нужно было ещё добраться, благо ему выдали артефакт-билет, настроенный на перемещения. Строго по времени. Сначала Глеб не особо обратил внимание на эти слова, а позже ужаснулся: это же никак не вернёшься домой раньше срока или позже. Тогда Глеб уже понял, что школа не особо прекрасное место. Если дома была бабка с красной ручкой, то здесь Марья Петровна. Магия оказалась какой-то занудной ерундой, потому Глеб пробовал Ту-Самую-Рожу на учительнице, но с ней почему-то вообще не срабатывало.   
А ещё в классе был Артур.  
Их посадили за одну парту — за третью в среднем ряду.  
Артур уже тогда был выше него, с ямочкой на подбородке и со светлыми в рыжину волосами. А ещё с кучей игрушек и ворохом красных звёздочек за правильно выполненные задания.  
Все любили Артура.   
Глеб его, конечно, ненавидел.  
Это, впрочем, было взаимно. Они лягались под партой, щипались, плевались, однажды даже подрались, и тогда Глеб впервые увидел отца Артура: тот был в костюме аж с жилетом под пиджаком, лысел разве что не на глазах, задирал нос и просил компенсацию за физический и моральный ущерб. Глеб потом ещё долго насмехался над Артуром за то, что у того ущерб от парочки-то синяков, вот неженка. Артур бесился и находил новые обзывательства. А потом у него начали получаться заклинания. Ножки Глебова стула не вовремя превращались в желе, все учебники стали порножурналами — воображение у Артура было так себе, Глеб не оценил, пролистав, — потом из Глебова пенала полезли черви, и Глеб бы впечатлился, не проводи он каждое лето у бабки Аксиньи, которая умела не только делать Ту-Самую-Рожу, но и славилась на всю округу Тем-Самым-Отваром-на-Червях, рецепт которого завещала любимому правнуку — Глеб, конечно, балуется иногда запрещёнными зельями, но приготовить отвар так и не решился. Штука эта, насколько он знает, предсказуемая только в одном: она сногсшибательная. Во всех смыслах. В общем, не изменившись в лице, он попросился у Марьи Петровны выйти, чтобы выкинуть червей. Артур потом признался, что именно тогда стал уважать Глеба.  
Не испытывающий к червям отвращения, Глеб, однако, был зол. И, может, именно поэтому ему тоже, наконец, стали даваться превращения. Артуру очень пошло розовое платье с рюшами, и даже наказание и в школе, и от родителей не избавило Глеба от сладкого ощущения триумфа.   
Потом были жуки и пауки, клей везде где только можно, настой от чесотки, который при должной сноровке можно было сделать настоем для чесотки. Неисповедимы пути Господни!  
Поминать Господа всуе и со вкусом Глеба научила тоже прабабка Аксинья. Она умерла, когда Глеб учился в четвёртом классе. Он был на похоронах: прабабка лежала в гробу какая-то будто восковая, в жёлтом платье. Возможно, Глеб улучил момент и сотворил своё на тот момент самое серьёзное волшебство, толком даже не подбирая слов: сложил из прабабкиного воскового лица Ту-Самую-Рожу. Её потом пытались убрать, но ни черта не получилось. Ещё бы, такой она была настоящей.  
В школу Глеб вернулся немного печальным и с важным знанием: Тот-Самый-Отвар-на-Червях теперь принадлежит ему. Это пугало. Глеб не был уверен, что готов к такой ответственности. Хорошо, что Артур заключил в его рюкзак восемнадцать чёртовых голубей, и это отвлекло и его, и всех, кто был поблизости.  
В классе все знали, что Артур и Глеб друг друга терпеть не могут. Марья Петровна уже давно старалась сажать их как можно дальше друг от друга.   
Артур был самоуверенным говнюком, которому всё легко давалось.  
У Артура были богатые, сильно одарённые магически родители.  
Артур уже целовался с девчонкой. Более того — с Алиной, самой клёвой и самой красивой. У Глеба тоже кое-что было. Правда, по приколу и с троюродной сестрой. Отстой.  
Артур дружил со всеми, и не то чтобы все не дружили с Глебом, о нет, это он с ними не дружил, потому что нетушки. Артур устроил свой чёртов Камелот, и все вокруг были рыцарями Круглого стола. Глеб же тоже хотел главную роль — лучше отрицательную, чем на подпевках.  
Марку приходилось держать постоянно, потому, когда они торчали на продлёнке в саду — дело было весной, — Глеб думал только об одном: как можно напихать Артуру полный рот земли, чтобы он испугался, но не задохнулся. Магия всё же была потрясающей штукой, хотя уроки оставались скучнющей ерундой.  
Артур шатался с друзьями где-то поблизости, тоже небось обдумывал какую-нибудь гадость. Глеб уже почти сообразил, что делать с землёй, когда к нему подошли трое бэшек. Говорили обо всяких заклинаниях, и Глеб щурился всё больше. Бэшки были дружелюбными, вспомнили даже кое-какие его проделки, улыбались.  
Стелили они гладко...  
— Ты же тоже думаешь, что Артура стоит проучить по-крупному? — спросил наконец самый высокий и немного пухлый мальчишка.  
— Думаю? — вскинул брови Глеб.  
— Ну да, а то всё ему с рук сходит, со всем он легко справляется, — сказал мальчишка. Даже не потрудился понизить голос — ишь какой крутой, вздумал перья пушить перед Артуром.   
— И что?   
— Мы могли бы вместе придумать, что сделать этому гаду. — Мальчишка усмехнулся.  
Усмехнулся!  
Да, Артур был самовлюблённым, ему чертовски повезло с родителями, он целовался с самой Алиной, его дружба была как в легендах о рыцарях...  
Артур никогда не сдавался.  
Артур был умный.  
Артур, чёрт побери, был потрясающим.  
Вот так у Глеба впервые получилась Та-Самая-Рожа во всём её великолепии, бэшки узнали, что такое герпес, а Глеб и Артур стали лучшими друзьями.  
И речь шла не о том, что каждый был для другого лучшим среди остальных. А о том, что их союз был лучшим и, когда они были вместе, никто не мог ничего им противопоставить.  
Бэшки прокляли тот день, когда начали эту войну.  
Теперь уже нет никаких ашэк и бэшек. Они все окончили школу, разъехались кто куда. Глеб поступил в Институт магии МГУ, уже выпустился и вот, пожалуйста, Артур — всё ещё выше него, всё с той же ямочкой на подбородке — моет грязную башку в ванной, пока Глеб шарит по кухонным шкафчикам в поисках аптечки с зельями, перекисью и бинтами. И надеется, что зашивать не придётся. К такому он не готов.   
Припёрся, чёрт возьми.  
Даже больше не хочется дочитывать «Гарри Поттера». И никогда, наверное, не захочется. «Дары смерти» теперь навеки — хотя Глеб вряд ли столько проживёт, даже прабабка Аксинья умерла в сто шесть — станут ассоциироваться с этой безумной ночью.  
Глебовы часы бьют раз — полпятого. Замечательно.  
Маша и Серёжа у себя, остаётся надеяться, хоть они поспят ночью. Пихнув Артура в сторону ванной, Глеб заглянул к ним и сказал, что переживать не о чём, просто старый знакомый, которому нужно перекантоваться где-то.  
Возможно, то, что Серёжа и Маша не удивились, кое-что говорит о жизни Глеба.  
Если бы только он сам мог не переживать.   
Он не видел Артура около пяти лет. Тот не особо изменился, разве что волосы чуть отрастил — они стали ниже ушей. Джинсы и рубашка были в крови, и Глеб одолжил ему свою одежду — на размер меньше, но налезть должно. Грязный, раненый, просящий, появился на пороге.  
Переживать не о чём... Как же.  
Глеб выуживает из коробки перекись, бинты и ускоряющую заживление ран эссенцию. Ставит чайник и долго трёт сухие глаза. Зевает, когда Артур входит в кухню.   
— Я тебе полотенце кровью испачкал, — говорит он, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
— Ничего. — Глеб отмахивается. Полотенце-то не его, а Серёжи. Глебовы и так все в стирке. — Садись. — Он кивает на стул. — Только по голове попало?  
— Ага.  
Артур присаживается. На шее дорожки воды, в них втекает розоватое — почти акварель. Глеб подходит, перебирает мокрые, слипшиеся, тёмные от влаги пряди. А вот и рана, не особо большая, только кожу задело, хоть и кровит сильно. С башкой всегда так. Он обрабатывает царапину под шипение Артура и от души наматывает бинт на голову, криво цепляя его за уши. Вид просто уморительный, и Глеб смеётся.  
А уж как он будет хохотать, когда начнёт снимать повязку!  
Артур закатывает глаза, поправляя бинт на лбу, чтобы он не норовил сползти ниже. У него сбиты костяшки пальцев — слегка, даже дезинфицировать не надо. Да и Глеб уже отошёл, не собирается он прикасаться к рукам Артура. Нет уж. С бо́льшим удовольствием он выпил бы отвара на червях. Честно сказать, его немного волнует то, что он, весь из себя смелый, опасается какого-то старого рецепта.  
— Не тошнит? — спрашивает Глеб. Не потому что волнуется — просто не хочет потом убирать рвоту.  
И… ладно, он сам не знает, врёт ли себе. С Артуром всегда было вроде очень просто, но чертовски сложно.  
— Не. — Он качает головой и морщится.  
Сидит. Смотрит на Глеба. Прислонившись задницей к кухонной тумбе, Глеб замер и смотрит в ответ. Та же ямочка, та же родинка слева над губой, тот же слегка неровный нос — и это благодаря Глебу, его неуклюжести и случайному стечению обстоятельств, причём поистине анекдотическому, — серые глаза с длинными ресницами и густые брови. Артур, кажется, совсем не стал старше. Подумать только. Понятно, что Глеба-то годы ещё долго не возьмут: прабабка Аксинья в свои сто шесть выглядела максимум на восемьдесят пять. На роду у Глеба написана роковая красота: чёрные прямые волосы, резкие черты лица, аристократическая бледность, губы лук купидона. Ну и нос-клюв. Но, видимо, Артур тоже за пять лет на вид старше не стал. А немного хотелось этого — ну хотя бы, чтобы полысел, как его отец.  
Шумит чайник, исходя паром из носика. Глеб не вставил свисток, чтобы не мешать Серёже и Маше.   
— И что случилось? — спрашивает он, выключая газ. Достаёт две кружки.  
— Долгая история.  
Глеб поворачивается, керамика скользит в ладони, и вот уже одна из кружек, красная в горох, любимая, летит вниз — и бьётся. Разлетается, сука, на три части.  
Это прямо какая-то метафора Глебовой жизни. Он смотрит на осколки, пока Артур не опускается на пол, у его ног — волосы нелепо торчат между слоями бинта, — собирает части, шепчет под нос, и они становятся целой кружкой. Он поднимается, и Глеб выхватывает её из рук.   
— Ты пришёл среди ночи весь в крови и говоришь: «Долгая история»? — уточняет он, отворачиваясь к раковине, и щедро льёт в кружку жидкости для мытья посуды. — Я почти уверен, что не засну, пока ты будешь её рассказывать.  
Артур смеётся.  
Когда Глеб всё же ставит на стол кружки с кофе, Артур уже снова на стуле, на том самом, где обычно сидит Глеб, у выхода — чтобы можно было свалить поскорее, пока не заставили мыть посуду.  
— Ну так что? — спрашивает Глеб, смотря в хлебницу. Там только Серёжин настой. Сейчас бы не кофе пить… Жаль, любимые зелья все Глеб вылакал. Кажется, последний пузырёк недели две назад, когда ему было очень грустно. Возможно, он пересмотрел все сезоны «Мерлина», смеясь одновременно над тем, как создатели обошлись с легендами о короле Артуре, и над тем, как легенды и сериал отличаются от жизни. Но конец был тоскливым, потому Глеб развёл зелья водкой и стало лучше.  
— Я специалист по сложноуровневым заклинаниям. — Артур держит стоящую на столе кружку обеими руками, водит пальцами по керамическим выступающим узорам. — Это достаточно востребованное умение, но не то чтобы очень оплачиваемое, особенно если только начинаешь. Вернувшись в Россию, я устроился в фирму, занимающуюся перемещающими артефактами-билетами. Мы разрабатываем новые с возможностями оплачивать перемещения не только наличными, но и при помощи банковских карт онлайн, без посещения офиса. Но, как ты понимаешь, у меня не такая уж большая зарплата, а к отцу я не мог пойти, и я решил, что можно найти подработку.  
Глеб хлебает кофе. Ишь как. Вернулся в Россию, работу нашёл, специальность востребованная. То ли завидовать этому придурку, то ли гордиться им.  
— Сейчас начнётся какая-то дичь, — объявляет Глеб.   
Артур закатывает глаза.   
— Можно было не комментировать, — говорит он.  
— Нельзя.  
Артур не спорит, только пьёт кофе. Вот и молодец. Но отдирать бинты от его башки завтра Глеб предпочтёт лично. Долго. И с душой.  
— В общем, я нашёл подработку, нужно было писать кое-какие заклинания, мелкие заговоры на всякой ерунде. На винтах, чтобы в какой-то момент сами закручивались и не раскручивались никогда. На клеммах, чтобы сами зажимались в нужный момент да так и оставались. Такое часто используется на автоматизированном магическом производстве. Ничего сложного, а платили хорошо, удалённо, неофициально. И я...  
Глеб прикрывает глаза. Да уж. Артур — умный, хитрый и предусмотрительный — сглупил. Совсем, видать, расслабился в этом своём интеллигентском Оксфорде, давно никто не брызгал на него настоем от чесотки, который очень просто становится настоем для чесотки.  
— Мне в голову не пришло, что эти заклинания по сути своей такие простые, что очень легко сменить их полярность. — Артур качает головой. — Чтобы винты, наоборот, раскручивались, чтобы клеммы расходились. А потом, когда пришло... Я пытался поговорить об этом с начальством, это же мошенничество, это спровоцирует поломку, но меня не стали слушать, а потом дома уже поджидали. И я сбежал, один в меня ключами от тачки швырнул, в кирпич налету превратил. Жесть. Я решил, что лучше мне не идти по знакомым местам, вдруг и там найдут. И подумал… Спросил у Пети твой адрес, он говорил как-то, что ты в Москве.  
Они раньше тоже переписывались — после окончания школы: когда Глеб поехал отдыхать в Турцию с родителями — те даже почти не ругались, только мама не отлипала от телефона, а папа от ноутбука, — когда умотал в Москву поступать, когда Артур переехал в Англию. Нашёл там себе новых рыцарей, чтобы с ними творить подвиги по барам и клубам. И небось королеву Гвиневру. Или короля какого-нибудь… Гвиневра, ё-моё. Глеб сам не понял, когда именно они перестали переписываться: просто сначала отсылали длинные сообщения обо всём, позже они стали короче и бессодержательнее, пока не обратились в редкие «как дела? — нормально», чтобы скоро и вовсе иссякнуть.   
Глеб знал, что Петя общается с Артуром. Глеб выпивал с Петей, когда он приезжал из Питера в Москву — по делам, — и сам как-то ездил к нему — случайно и по пьяни. С Петей вдвоём было как без уха: вроде можно и так, но чего-то не хватает. Он внимательно слушал, но не понимал с полуслова, смеялся над Глебовыми историями — возможно, упившись, Глеб даже выложил всё о Бердянске, с утра же, конечно, взял клятву, что больше никто этого не узнает, — но не был готов сорваться с места внезапно и творить чёрт-те что. Когда они в школе дружили втроём, Глеб этого не замечал. Петя был отличным другом, но не имел такую потрясающую жопу, как Артур, и не поддерживал шутки о волшебных палочках часами. Неудивительно, что Глеб обращал на него меньше внимания. Половое созревание — очень страшная штука.  
— И вот ты здесь, — говорит Глеб.  
Часы бьют пять.  
— Я по ним скучал, — смеётся Артур.   
И Глеб, возможно, тоже улыбается.  
— Что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает он.  
— Хочу отсидеться и подумать. Речь идёт о неисправных деталях бытовой техники. Самолёты не рухнут, ничего катастрофичного, просто поломки после истечения гарантийного срока, и ремонтники из этой фирмы тут как тут. Но неприятно.  
Артур вздыхает.  
— Ты идиот, ты знаешь? — уточняет Глеб.  
— Не сомневался, что ты напомнишь.  
Глеб смеётся. И почему с Артуром легко смеяться? И на диване читая легенды о короле Камелота, волшебнике Мерлине и рыцарях круглого стола, и насылая заклятья на бэшек, и отправляясь по не совсем законно добытому артефакту-билету не пойми куда, и...  
— Можешь остаться, — говорит он и добавляет: — Только ненадолго. И накупишь потом продуктов, раз всё равно будешь жрать.  
— А свою долю за воду, свет и газ не внести?   
— Было бы не лишним, — отзывается Глеб. И это только наполовину шутка. У него не так уж много денег, между прочим.  
Кофе уже остыл, но Глеб такой любит даже больше. Он медленно пьёт и рассказывает, как познакомился с Машей и Серёжей. Он уже не помнит, как оказался на той пьянке; выпивка там была так себе, а контингент тем более, Глеб сбежал на балкон и там-то увидел растрёпанную блюющую девчонку. Волос у неё была целая грива, жалко было такие пачкать, так что Глеб их собрал и ещё долго придерживал, слушал её извинения и уверял, что это полная ерунда. Вот при родителях тебя рвало на ковёр? А при бабке? А на парня, которому хочешь отсосать? Нет? Повезло. За излияниями рвоты и провалов Глеб не услышал, как на балкон ещё кто-то вышел. Первым, что Серёжа сказал Глебу, было: «Да ты гонишь!» Почему-то мало кто верил, когда Глеб рассказывал ту самую историю про кабинет директора, отвар от кашля, презервативы и ровно семь карандашей из подставки.   
— Мне тоже никто ни разу не поверил, — фыркает Артур, встаёт, чуть пошатнувшись, и наливает себе в чашку кипячёной воды.  
Вернувшись на место, он рассказывает, что подбивал приятелей поменять форму камней в Стоунхендже — и так проделке древних магов, — но все побоялись. Конечно, кто-то мог увидеть, с полицией, может быть, пришлось бы разбираться, хулиганство, вандализм, все дела. Но зато какая идея!   
— А ещё в последний раз, когда в Лондоне был, — Артур улыбается во всё лицо, — платформу девять и три четверти заключил в столб на станции Кинг-Кросс на несколько минут.  
Глеб смеётся, как и Артур — только тот, морщась. И, может статься, от этого Глебу ещё веселее.   
Подумать только, если бы нашёлся сумасшедший фанат «Гарри Поттера», решивший долбануться в стену, он бы реально вышел на пустую платформу. Вот же умора, что никто просто не знал.  
Подумать только, какой-то придурок кирпичом вмазал Артуру, и вот он теперь сидит у Глеба в кухне. Болтает. Улыбается. Зевает. И просит есть.  
Они как раз завтракают огромной яичницей, когда в кухню входят Серёжа и Маша. Только из кровати — мятые, он в спортивках, она в длинной ночнухе.  
Маша присвистывает.  
— Ничего себе, раненый боец!  
— Артур. — Он поправляет сползающий на глаза бинт.  
— Думаю, Глеб уже нас заочно представил. — Серёжа перекладывает остатки яичницы на две тарелки.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Маша, кивая на Артура. Качаются серьги-кольца, когда она плюхается на свободный стул у окна.  
— Артур вляпался в неприятности и теперь скрывается.  
— От полиции? — уточняет Серёжа, приваливаясь бедром к тумбе и наматывая яйцо на вилку.  
— Ты с ним? — одновременно интересуется Маша. — Если ты с ним, то мы с тобой. Мы же друзья, я не собираюсь бросать вас в приключении.  
Глеб закатывает глаза.  
— Ты просто не хочешь идти на работу, потому что у тебя сегодня четыре вроде приворота, а на деле нежелательных любви или проблем либо с сердцем, либо с пищеварением.  
— Может быть, — фыркает Маша.  
— Ну так что, полиция? — Серёжа наматывает на вилку уже второе яйцо.  
— Нет. — Артур качает головой. — Просто парни, которым не нравится, что я знаю больше, чем надо.  
— А я вот даже не знаю, лучше это или хуже полиции. — Маша кривится.  
Кивая, Серёжа накалывает на вилку третье яйцо.   
Артур зевает, и Глеб за ним. Всё же надо спать: без сна от кофе уже мутит. Не так уж это, впрочем, плохо: может, случайно наблюёт на Артура в кровати. И обхохочется.  
Глеб залезает под одеяло первым. За окном уже светло, Маша и Серёжа о чём-то спорят в кухне. Кажется. Плевать.  
Артур пихает его плечом, когда устраивается рядом. Они спали так кучу раз. У Глеба дома, у Артура, в палатке, у кого-то в гостях.  
Конечно, Глеб не скучал по Артуру. Подумаешь, люди постоянно сходятся и расходятся, узнают новых, оставляют старых. Рядом с Глебом всегда кто-то был — помогал, слушал, развлекал, обнимал, поддерживал его решения, гениальные и дурацкие, ошибочные и удачные, и даже ту авантюру в Бердянске. Глеб давно оставил прошлое в прошлом. И не особо думал о нём.   
Но, кажется, он всё же немножко скучал по плечу Артура рядом.  
Вроде бы Глеб ещё во сне понимает, что у него болит голова. По крайней мере, он просыпается не только с неприятными ощущениями, но и с ясной мыслью: «Болит голова». Щурится, хмурится, жмурится, ворочает с боку на бок. Взгляд цепляет любимое кресло, заваленное подушками, платяной шкаф с распахнутыми дверцами, свисающие с люстры ловцы снов — Глеб коллекционирует их уже года четыре, и, возможно, он всем знакомым намекает, что, где бы они ни увидели их, обязаны купить и подарить ему, — две стопки книг на тумбочке и кровать. Смятое пуховое одеяло, давно принадлежавшее прабабке, две подушки, простыня в цветочек — он выкрал её из Машиной стирки — и Артур. Надо же.  
Бинты провисли, одна петля намотана на ухо, в которое вставлен наушник — кажется, Глебов, — а сам Артур полусидит и смотрит в экран смартфона.   
Глеб снова шевелится, потягиваясь, и Артур скашивает на него взгляд.  
— С добрым вечером, — говорит он.  
— Не-а, со злым, очень злым вечером, — возражает Глеб. — Надеюсь, у тебя башка болит так же, как у меня.   
Он садится и потирает лицо. Дольше, чем нужно, может быть.  
— У меня терпимо.   
Вот же говнюк.  
На часах почти шесть, в кухне Глеб жуёт конфету, выпивает цитрамон, разгрызая, а потом смывая горечь водой. Несёт Артуру таблетку и кружку. Не зверь же Глеб.  
— Спасибо. — Артур улыбается.  
Ничего, Глеб ещё сам планирует поменять ему повязку. И нет, он совсем не собирается наслаждаться Артуровыми мучениями. Просто это вроде как будет забавно — Артур обязательно начнёт причитать, помедленнее, подожди, ещё намочи, больно, не торопись, вдруг это серьёзно, как-то слишком ощутимо, кровь не пошла?   
С ним всегда так. Только сломал нос — молодцом уверяет Глеба, что всё отлично. Случайно выпил рвотное зелье — говорит, что ничего страшного. Чуть не выколол себе глаз — подумаешь, ерунда, успеем в больницу. Зато потом начинается: ужас как нос болит, вдруг он никогда не срастётся, а если это что-то серьёзнее перелома, как это можно терпеть? Я больше не могу блевать, я умру, точно-точно, блевать уже нечем, так почему я всё ещё блюю? Ты же проследишь, чтобы меня кремировали? Господи, я ведь мог остаться без глаза! Мне всё кажется, что он вытекает, нет, это не слёзы, это вот то самое, сам глаз, интересно, протезы дорогие?..  
Смешнее было только когда что-то случалось с Глебом. Артур мельтешил рядом, когда Глеб потянул лодыжку. Причитал, когда Глебу вырвали из уха серьгу, он носил её в школе три месяца — заключённый в мочку камень, натягивающий кожу, Артуру нравилось его трогать. Казалось, готов был заплакать, когда Глеба увезли на скорой с аппендицитом. А что с его лицом сделалось в тот раз, когда Глеб подумывал, что эссенция от геморроя зельеварши реально может пригодиться. Смех да и только.  
Артур выпивает всю кружку воды. Не вставал он, что ли, вообще? Наверное, только достал наушники с тумбочки — аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить.  
Глеб плюхается обратно в кровать.  
— Что смотришь?  
— «Мстителей».  
— Серьёзно? — фыркает Глеб.  
— Да, я смотрю их совершенно серьёзно. — Артур закатывает глаза. — Это ты обожаешь читать и смотреть что-то, лишь бы поржать.  
— Только потому, что это реально смешно. Радиация, мутация, сотни злодеев с ужасными и глобальными злодейскими планами, мутанты, у которых выбора-то нет: добро или зло, никакой тебе просто жизни, ну там, паутиной мух ловить, пока в офисе сидишь, или читать в чужих мыслях всякое порно по приколу... Ну и бред.  
Артур рядом улыбающийся, смотрящий на Глеба. В Глебовой же одежде.   
— Надо твои шмотки в стиралку кинуть, — говорит Глеб.  
— Ага. — Артур кивает. — А ты думал, что люди, которые не знают о магии, считают бредом её? Вдруг создатели марвеловских комиксов знают больше нас?  
— Ты глянь на их мир. Он же другой. Если бы никто не знал про героев, я был бы готов поверить, что сам ничего не знаю. Но все знают. Заметь, у нас за окном не так. Да и... эксперименты на людях, радиоактивные пауки, злодеи, угрожающие Земле? Просто мировое зло какое-то. Не-а, бред. Всё это невозможно с точки зрения науки.  
— Они специально прячут правду за ложью.  
— Ты реально веришь в мутацию? — Глеб смотрит в лицо Артура. Тот улыбается, и ни черта не понятно, что думает.  
— Ну, я думаю, что типа… если есть та часть мира, о которой мы знаем, а большинство нет, почему бы не быть и ещё чему-то скрытому от нас? Внепланетным цивилизациям, к примеру.  
Глеб фыркает.  
— Ладно, на других планетах, может, есть жизнь. Там-то я не был. А здесь нет. Никаких супергероев. Никакого моста в Асгард. Никаких сывороток для суперсолдат. Никаких роботизированных костюмов. Не-а.   
— Ох ладно, — говорит Артур, и Глеб знает это «ох ладно», оно значит «ну ты много чего сказал, может, и по делу, но у меня есть особенный аргумент». И, конечно, он заявляет: — А доктор Стрэндж? Он же маг.  
— Маг? — Глеб фыркает. — Вот это уже по-настоящему смешно. Сворачивай своих «Мстителей», сейчас будем ржать над «Доктором Стрэнджем». Я знаю, где Маша с Серёжей хранят попкорн.  
Артур смеётся.  
— Только сначала посмотрим на твою голову.  
Конечно, Артур чуть не давится смехом, резко замолкая. И Глебу совсем его не жаль.  
Наверное.  
Он замечает, что одежда уже простиралась, вешает её в ванной, пишет Маше эсэмэску, благодаря за предусмотрительность, выуживает из глубин ящика попкорн и кладёт пакет в микроволновку. Поставив чайник на огонь, он подхватывает перекись и ускоряющую заживление ран эссенцию. Артур отложил уже смартфон с наушниками. Сидит серьёзный. Глеб плюхается на кровать рядом, просит:  
— Чуть наклонись.  
Не то чтобы Глебу не неловко. Есть такое. Вроде всё и абсолютно нормально, и совсем нет.   
Не было ведь ни скандалов, ни размолвок, ни обвинений, ни обид. Артур не говорил ничего, что нельзя было простить, Глеб не делал чего-то, за что нужно было бы прощать. Они никогда не ссорились серьёзно, просто в какой-то момент личные встречи стали сообщениями, а сообщения — ничем. И оказалось, что можно жить и так.  
А теперь Артур снова рядом. Такой же, каким и был. Кажется, не изменился вовсе, и это одновременно потрясающе и ужасно.  
И, пока из кухни хлопает попкорн, Артур действительно причитает, стоит Глебу начать отмачивать перекисью бинт от раны. Ай, больно. Там снова кровь? А вдруг кость задело? Нет, у меня не дубовая башка. Осторожнее, неприятно. Кожу сдерёшь с черепа сейчас, живодёр. Бли-и-ин. Как — всё?  
Глеб обрабатывает царапину ускоряющей заживление ран эссенцией.  
— Не буду заматывать, уже не течёт, пусть лучше подсыхает. — Он заграбастывает в руки белые бинты с пятнами засохше-коричневой крови.  
Чайник свистит так громко, что заглушает очередное Артурово спасибо.  
Попкорн солёный, и это отлично. Какое-то время Маша и Серёжа тащились от вкуса бекона. Глеб подозревает, что главным образом из-за того, что он вегетарианец. Маша и Серёжа выучили за время совместной жизни главное правило: хочешь, чтобы Глеб не покушался на твою еду, — купи то, что он не ест. Засранец и засранка, ей-богу.  
Глеб действительно смеётся над доктором Стрэнджем и сценаристами. Тыкает жирными пальцами в экран, бред, дурь, ну ничего себе, ты глянь, а! Артур смотрит, попивает чай, тоже смеётся, реально бред, какие круги с рунами, просто песня!   
Магии не нужны яркие вспышки, особые рисунки и пышное оформление. Узорами, свечами, громкими заклинаниями на латыни пользуются разве что те, кто работает с обычными людьми, как Маша. В то, что выглядит загадочно и внушительно, проще поверить. Что за ерунда — пробурчал под нос два слова и готово? То ли дело, если разложить потроха, нарисовать пентаграмму и прочесть кусок «Метаморфоз» Овидия в оригинале. Ладно, Маша обычно обходится без потрохов. Зато «Метаморфозы» очень любит. Эффект от них замечательный: клиенты проникаются и пишут положительные отзывы в «Инстаграм», группу «Вконтакте» и на сайт. Только однажды какая-то филологиня признала текст. Глеб её, конечно же, везде забанил. И не испытал никаких угрызений совести — Маша действительно помогла женщине, развеяла остаточную магию в новом доме. Наколдовал там кто-то через одно место явно.   
— Зато какая Тильда Суинтон, — говорит Артур, — глаз не оторвать.   
— Это потому что она лысая, и ты надеешься, когда облысеешь, тоже быть погорячее. — Глеб нашаривает в пакете только нелопнувшие зёрна, закидывает одно в рот, гоняет языком между зубов.  
— Нет, потому что она классная. И с волосами тоже.  
— Я всё равно выберу Мадса Миккельсона.  
— Кто бы сомневался. — Артур фыркает. — Тебя вообще антагонисты больше привлекают, потому что ты сам немного мудак.  
— От мудака и слышу.   
— Да я и не спорю. О, смотри!..  
Глаз Агамотто, подумать только, артефакт, властный над временем.   
Не существует безумно могущественных артефактов. Артефакты — это заговорённые определённым образом предметы. Они бывают настроены на перемещения, превращения, заключения и иногда на совмещения — с ним всегда сложнее всего, разбитую кружку собрать раз плюнуть, но химеру сделать очень сложно: то, что никогда не было целым, словно сопротивляется заклинаниям.   
Конечно, волшебство не исчерпывается этим. Иногда желаниями, словами, магическим потенциалом и знанием принципов колдовства — чётко формулируй, не проси невыполнимого, очень хоти, оценивай свой потенциал верно, пользуйся поддерживающими ворожбу словами — можно сделать что-то ещё. В конце концов, Глеба не раз выручала Та-Самая-Рожа. И главным её достоинством было то, что учителя не верили в неё. Подозревали, конечно, в частых приступах диареи учеников Красильникова и Дьячкова, которые чуть ли не с первого класса могли поставить всю школу на уши, но доказать не могли. Остатков зелий не было ни в тарелках, ни в стаканах, заклинаний никто не слышал, да и не то чтобы есть такие, которые вызывают понос. Только некоторые из детей неуверенно, но с ужасом на лицах говорили про какую-то рожу. Что-то с Красильниковым было не так, конечно, но, право слово, рожа? Недобрый глаз ещё одна выдумка тех, кто не разбирается в магии. Это же противоречит половине принципов. Пф-ф!   
Жаль, если в школе царило правило «не пойман — не вор», дома родители, стоило им услышать о подозрениях, для профилактики наказывали Глеба, запрещая ему гулять с друзьями. Но, возвращаясь поздно вечером, проконтролировать лично не могли, только проверяли школьный артефакт-билет. Глеб перемещался домой по нему, а потом сваливал обратно в Краснодар по купленному из-под полы. Впрочем, мама с папой, хоть не сомневались в том, что Глеб замешан во всех школьных катаклизмах, полагали, что дело не в Той-Самой-Роже. Они в неё верили, но считали, что она не могла получаться просто так и её провоцировало долгое принятие перорально Того-Самого-Отвара-на-Червях. В то время Глеб сильно сомневался, что родители правы. Не могла же прабабка тайно подливать его в борщ? Она, конечно, была немного того, но не настолько же.  
Теперь же Глеб уверен, что отвар на червях ни при чём. Он не больше, чем галлюциногенный самогон, которым прабабка зарабатывала себе прибавку к пенсии, чтобы подключить кабельное ТВ, радовать правнука подарками и покупать любимое фисташковое мороженое каждые выходные. А Та-Самая-Рожа — сильная концентрация желания и магического потенциала. Принципы важны, но их не все нужно соблюсти обязательно, чтобы вышло колдовство, особенно несерьёзное. Желание, потенциал, чёткая формулировка и — пожалуйста. Понос — это не суперсложный процесс: всё уже есть в организме, для того чтобы его спровоцировать. То же и с вирусом герпеса — неизлечимого и, если он уже есть, выступающего при ослаблении иммунитета.  
Спасибо парам в универе. Теперь Глеб может занудно рассуждать даже о полумифической Той-Самой-Роже.  
Несмотря на свои возможности, не раз спасавшие в школе Глеба, Артура и Петю, роже до всемогущества далеко. Её сила зависит от магического потенциала Глеба, а он не то чтобы велик.  
Возможно, только это в подростковом возрасте остановило его от стремления стать злодеем. Ну, не как в книгах, конечно же. На черта ему мировое господство? А вот наслать на страну понос… Каково, а? Люди бы пали перед его могуществом и просили бы остановить это… Он держал бы в страхе всех вокруг, и никакие родители не запрещали бы ему отлучаться по выходным, никакая бабка не учила, как надо жить, и никакие учителя не считали, что ничего путного из него не выйдет.   
— Удобно всё же, — говорит Глеб, — что, когда случается какая-то хрень, обязательно найдётся выход. Обязательно будет под рукой подходящий артефакт.  
— Не нуди. — Артур закатывает глаза. — Это фильм, здесь должен быть сюжет, приключения. А не раз-два — и все померли.  
— Реалистичнее бы было, ну если забыть, что наличие чувака, из-за которого весь этот замут, уже нереалистично.  
Глеб наконец разгрызает зёрнышко, которое гонял по рту.  
Артефакты зависят от силы создавшего мага. Невозможно ничего поделать со временем, потому что его нельзя ни помыслить, ни потрогать. Невозможно создать из ничего что-то. И разрушить тоже. Магия связывает всё в мире воедино, она суть стабильность, она любит мир. И в каком-то смысле она живее, чем некоторые люди.   
Фильм уже подходит к концу, когда хлопает дверь в прихожей. Мари — платье, волосы по плечам, яркий макияж — дома. Заглядывает в комнату, скользит взглядом по сбитому одеялу, смартфону в руках Артура — из динамика раздаются звуки борьбы, — пакету из-под попкорна и пустым кружкам на тумбочке.  
— Надеюсь, это не заразно, — говорит она. — А то, Артур, будешь, как Глеб, торчать дома без работы.  
Глеб закатывает глаза. Артур, предатель, смеётся.  
Когда Маша скрывается за дверью, а доктор Стрэндж приходит уже не впервые договориться к ужасному Дормамму, Артур спрашивает:  
— Не можешь найти работу?  
Ну вот. А так хотелось верить, что Артур не изменился. Что его не может волновать какая-то работа, деньги... Ладно, он же вляпался в проблемы как раз из-за этого. И на самом деле Глеб бы разочаровался в нём, если бы он всё ещё тырил мелочь из отцовских карманов, выпрашивал у мамы карманные деньги, привирая, что отец мало дал, и спускал всё это на незарегистрированные артефакты-билеты, пиво с мухоморами и каверзные заклинания, которыми можно насолить бэшкам, потому что на позапрошлой неделе Артур блевал от рвотного зелья в компоте, а на прошлой Глеб потянул ногу, споткнувшись о булыжник. И это в спортзале. И булыжник сразу исчез.  
— Ну, у меня несколько подработок, но в серьёзном деле я себя не нашёл. — Глеб вздыхает.  
Может, он изменился меньше Артура. Да, съехал от родителей, больше не просил у них денег, с первого курса подрабатывал — то там, то тут слегка. Но.  
— Ещё найдёшь. — Артур улыбается.  
Сидит рядом. Волосы тёмные, слипшиеся над виском. Ещё бы чуть-чуть и...  
Глеб вскакивает с кровати.  
— Я поссать, — говорит он, чуть не падая, зацепился ногой за одеяло, чёрт.  
Он и впрямь запирается в туалете, стоит, таращась в потолок, пока журчит моча. А потом прикрывает крышку унитаза и плюхается на неё.   
С Артуром можно нормально говорить, легко смеяться, смотреть фильм, обсуждать что-то. С ним почти так же хорошо, как если бы они так проводили время в последний раз не пять лет назад, а позавчера. Но, чёрт побери, это Артур.   
Артур, которого он поначалу терпеть не мог.  
Артур, который стал его лучшим другом.  
Артур, с которым у него три года кое-что было.  
Артур, который ничего ему не обещал и которому ничего не обещал Глеб.   
Артур, с которым они верили в то, что на расстоянии выйдет ерунда, хватит просто дружбы, а потом можно будет посмотреть по ситуации.  
Дружбы не хватило.  
А потом настало вот это.  
И Глеб не знает, что делать и как реагировать. В мыслях сумятица. И что он чувствует? Радость, обиду, облегчение, боль, неловкость, страх? Всё вместе?  
Этого всего внутри так много, что оно будто уже перелилось через край и заполняет всё пространство туалета. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
И это бесит.  
Поэтому Глеб дёргает слив, выходит в кухню и ведёт себя, как кретин. Это он умеет в совершенстве.   
Он говорит Артуру под руку, пока тот готовит.   
— Ты что, варишь зелье от запора, зачем ты добавляешь в суп душицу? Ну и воняет, борщ моей прабабки пах лучше.   
Артур только отмахивается.  
Глеб устраивается на своём стуле, закатывает глаза и советует взять яйца в кулак и пойти разбираться с этими придурками-мошенниками. И не ныть, что они делают что-то неправильно, как какой-то святоша, а договориться — вы мне побольше денег, я молчок.  
Артур только отмахивается.  
— Ты сегодня совсем не с той ноги встал, — говорит Маша, зайдя в кухню и выслушав конец речи о том, что зелёный чай не заливают крутым кипятком. — Артур, ты готовишь в очередь этого придурка, ты в курсе?  
Артур только хмыкает.  
Он слишком хорошо знает Глеба.  
А Глеб — Артура, потому совсем не удивляется, когда на следующий день тот подхватывается с утра пораньше. Они допоздна — того самого, которое уже больше «рано», чем «поздно» — смотрели «Мстителей», и Глеб даже молчал. Ну почти. Иногда. И теперь он только щурит левый глаз — тот, что не утопает в подушке, — и заматывается в одеяло, которое теперь не нужно ни с кем делить. Артур застёгивает бледно-зелёную рубашку на все пуговицы. Если задуматься, вот это непривычно: в школе Артур не терпел рубашек. А теперь вот надо же.  
Зато в остальном он типичный он: долго не смог сидеть безвылазно и лениво дома, проснулся спасибо хоть после рассвета, собирается тихо — просто Глеба будит даже шорох.  
— Что будешь делать? — бурчит Глеб в белую ткань.  
— Позвоню кое-кому из знакомых. Отцу наберу, хотя и не хочется. Будет говорить, что я дурак. — Артур вздыхает. — И так уже отгул брал на день на нормальной, блин, работе. Пора туда вернуться, а не надеяться, что всё само решится. А с этими вот... узнаю всё и соображу, что делать. Можно их уличить в мошенничестве или нет.  
— Стряси побольше бабла. — Глеб зевает.  
— Веры в справедливость у тебя ни на грош, — фыркает Артур, застёгивая манжеты.   
А рубашка-то совсем не мятая. Он что, уже и погладить её успел? Насчёт «спасибо хоть после рассвета» Глеб, видимо, ошибся.  
— Я реалист, ты же знаешь.  
— Ты просто выбираешь путь наименьшего сопротивления.  
— Это звучит так, будто я должен возмутиться.   
Артур закатывает глаза, поправляя воротник.   
А потом он притаскивает ему чая полную кружку в горошек, благодарит за перевязки и уходит под Глебово «Захлопни дверь, я потом...»  
Потом. Потом. Потом.  
Это слово так и вертится в голове — мысли зажевало, как плёнку в магнитофоне.  
Чай горький.  
Глеб всё-таки дочитывает «Дары смерти» — чёрта с два он позволит Артурову неожиданному возвращению повлиять на его планы, — выходит в магазин за продуктами, хвастается потом этим Маше и Серёже — они почти не смеются, — два часа решает, что ещё почитать, но в конце концов смотрит идиотские видео на «Ютубе». Приколы с Котами — Смешные коты и кошки 2017 | ТЕСТ НА ПСИХИКУ, ПРОБУЙ НЕ СМЕЯТЬСЯ! ЛУЧШИЕ ПРИКОЛЫ 2018 Октябрь #5 ржака угар ПРИКОЛЮХА. Я РЖАЛ ПОЛЧАСА / СМЕШНЫЕ ЖИВОТНЫЕ. КОТЫ СОБАКИ И ДРУГИЕ…  
Так больше не может продолжаться, решает Глеб на следующее утро.  
«Ржака угар ПРИКОЛЮХА…» Серьёзно? Это же какое-то дно. А он, между прочим, дипломированный специалист. Глеб включает ноутбук и загружает один из сайтов для поиска магической работы — из тех, что не индексируются в «Гугле», вылезают разве что случайно и, конечно, кажутся бредом и розыгрышем случайному пользователю. Пролистывает предложенные — иногда вообще нелогично — вакансии.  
Копирайтер в ИП «Магические сласти». Про конфетосы писать, что ли?  
Журналист в «Чудесные известия». Ага, с каламбурами у них точно всё отлично.  
Рерайтер в «Магньюс». От трёх лет опыта, чтобы переписывать уже существующие тексты, ну и бред.  
Менеджер по продажам в магазин артефактов для повседневного пользования. Скучнота.  
Техник в РПАБ. Интересно, Артур здесь работает? В главном офисе Российских перемещающих артефактов-билетов? Или просто у них контракт с Артуровой фирмой?   
Маркетолог в сеть магазинов «Каждый колдун хочет это». И Глеб не желает знать что.  
Ладно, возможно, он уже знает.   
Не то чтобы он там постоянный клиент, подумаешь, у него скидка двадцать процентов, просто у него хорошее воображение и он всегда открыт новому.  
Последние два качества есть в его резюме, но почему-то не помогают найти работу.  
Глеб откликается на всё, кроме техника. Руки у него, конечно, ловкие, но только в том самом смысле.   
Он даже говорит по телефону с девушкой из «Магических сластей». Она вежливая, объясняет всё приятным голосом. Гладко стелет. Глеб спорить готов, что это развод.  
Он никогда не считал себя очень умным. В школе был тем самым другом, который постоянно просит списать домашку. Уроки казались скучными, занудными или ненужными. Когда дело касалось учёбы, Глеб путал всё на свете, потому что отвлекался от параграфов через два абзаца и переключался на книги. Возможно, однажды он показал на карте Мордор. Где-то в Африке. И это была шутка только наполовину. Он засыпал над учебниками, плохо запоминал заклинания, но магия всё равно ему давалась. Он был на «ты» с ней, и она отвечала ему взаимностью. Может, из-за прабабки, которая никогда специально ничему не учила и говорила странные вещи, на кой хрен тебе длинные слова? В башке столько не удержится, ты, главное, чувствуй, чего хочешь, чувствуй, она исполнит, ей скучно, она только этого и ждёт — твоих пожеланий. А может, он был слегка гениален.  
Ну или хотел в это верить.  
Если исключить способность использовать магию, забыв половину слов заклинания, и талант к Той-Самой-Роже, у Глеба остаётся ещё одно умение: раскусывать всяких говнюков с первого взгляда или первого слова. Такого же пройдоху, как он сам, Глеб вычисляет на раз-два.  
А Артуру явно не хватает таких способностей. Надо же вляпаться в хрень какую-то!  
Глеб откликается на ещё десяток вакансий — теперь уже даже отдалённо не связанных с его специальностью. Потом переходит на немагический сайт и там уже ищет что-то любопытное, для чего не требуется образование.  
Откликнуться. Откликнуться. Откликнуться.  
И пусть потом хоть кто-то скажет, что он даже не пытается и сидит на жопе ровно.  
Да с таким рвением он, чего доброго, действительно найдёт работу.  
Жуть.  
Глеб уже пишет статью в журнал, когда приходит сообщение от Кости. Глеб знает его года три, Костя на год младше, ещё учится в универе, хотя как учится — работает, зависает с друзьями и с трудом сдаёт сессию. Вот и сейчас он приглашает бухнуть. Ты, я, ещё пару чуваков. Водка будет, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
И как только Глеб не подумал, что ему это давно надо?  
Он захлопывает ноут, влезает в узкие джинсы, надевает футболку с «Раммштайн» и накидывает куртку. Уже совсем прохладно — ноябрь во всей красе. Нахохлившись, Глеб идёт к метро. Денег на перемещательное такси ни черта нет. А как удобно-то было бы: звонишь, заказываешь артефакт из точки А в точку Б, к тебе перемещается человек с ним, расплачиваешься, полминуты — и ты на месте.   
Это такое странное чувство, когда ты не пойми где, не пойми в каком виде, не пойми кто даже. Немного жаль, что нельзя перемещаться без артефактов. Разве что в пределах комнаты, иначе есть риск вляпаться в стену, в дерево и бог знает во что ещё. Или вовсе остаться не пойми где навсегда. Перемещения любят абсолютную точность. Да и чем больше расстояние, тем больше нужно магического потенциала.  
Метро, впрочем, Глебу тоже по нраву. Болтаешься себе в вагоне посреди тёмного туннеля. Тоже не вполне понятно где. Шум глушит мысли.   
А в квартире Кости всё глушит орущая музыка. Костя на пороге весёлый, пара чуваков — это человек пятнадцать. Глеб обнимает его, и он на нём виснет — тёплый, счастливый и наклюкавшийся. Сам отстраняется, когда Глеб уже думает прислонить его к косяку и скинуть наконец куртку в гору других, наваленных на комод у входа.   
Саню Глеб находит без проблем. Она сидит в кухне, тыкает в экран смартфона своими длинными жёлтыми ногтями с блёстками, пьёт коктейль.  
— Есть? — спрашивает Глеб.  
Саня поднимает на него чуть расфокусированный взгляд.  
— Пятьсот, — говорит она. Как всегда, бритая под ноль, с крупными серьгами-цветочками, в майке и джинсах.  
Глеб вытаскивает из кармана мятую купюру, запихивая обратно чуть не вывалившуюся «тройку». Больше денег нет. Нужно найти работу, а то и вправду ни на что не хватает. Пузырёк с зельем знакомый — маленькая баночка без этикетки, внутри прозрачная жидкость. Глеб добавляет пять капель — только немного расслабиться — в стакан с водкой и выпивает залпом.  
Грохочет музыка.  
Костя, Саня, Лина, Даня, Андрей, Женя...  
Глеб танцует, смеётся, болтает, шутит, снова смеётся, пьёт просто водку, гладит пузырёк в кармане, хорошо-то как, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо...  
Даня обнимает его за плечи, горячо шепчет на ухо:   
— Хочешь?  
У них кое-что было. Даня живёт недалеко. И Даня даже вызывает перемещательное такси. Джентльмен. Глебу смешно.  
Он так и смеётся в Данин рот, когда они оказываются в его подъезде. А потом уже как-то несмешно — в прихожей и когда идут, теряя ботинки и одежду, в его комнату, падают на кровать. Даня немного слишком угловатый, слишком высокий, слишком длинный. Не то чтобы совсем. Но немного.  
Не то.  
Глеб облизывает Данины губы, трётся о него, стонет, слушает шум в ушах, дышит хрипло, прижимает к себе его, навалившегося, и гладит по шее сзади.   
А потом Глеб остаётся. Даня лежит рядом на животе, обнимая подушку и отвернув лицо к стене. Глеб отводит взгляд от его спины. Смотреть не получается, слишком она беззащитная, слишком... опять что-то слишком.  
Глеб таращится в потолок. Он ещё голый, но в квартире тепло. Артефакты? Отопление?  
Надо бы поспать, а с утра опять домой, статей обещал две штуки, надо бы ещё договориться, а то кто знает, что там с работой: выйдет, не выйдет.   
Что телефон вибрирует в кармане валяющихся на полу джинсов, Глеб замечает не сразу. Оглядывается на спину — едва — и свешивается с кровати.  
Надо же. Артур.  
— Привет. — Он шепчет в трубку, но не особо стараясь. Даня спит как сурок, Глеб помнит.  
— Привет, — отвечает Артур. — Я не вовремя?  
Глеб усмехается. Тёмный потолок нависает над ним.  
— Нормально. Ты за чем-то или вообще?  
— А чёрт знает. — Артур смеётся. — Обзвонился сегодня. Вроде можно всё это решить. Без громких разбирательств, но кое-что.  
— Больше денег проси.  
— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.  
Даня всхрапывает.  
— Ты там не один? Я точно не мешаю? — уточняет Артур.  
Артур, который однажды засунул в Глеба член, пока тот говорил с родителями по телефону. Ну ничего себе что делает с людьми Оксфорд!  
— Не-а. Всё равно не спится.  
Потолок невнятно-тёмный, и, если на него долго смотреть, начинает казаться всякая ерунда.  
— Он был хорош?  
— Ну-у-у, — Глеб фыркает, — на троечку с плюсом.  
— Из десяти?  
— Из пяти.  
— Тогда тебе повезло.  
— Ещё как.  
Всякая ерунда.  
— Однажды я пошёл к одной мадам в гости, — говорит Артур, чуть помолчав, — она вроде как мне кое-что обещала. И я думаю, ну давай схожу. Сначала мы пили чай…  
Глеб фыркает и спрашивает:  
— А потом?  
— Мы пили чай.  
— Потом?  
— Пили чай.  
— Это история о том, как вместо секса тебе обломился только чай?  
— Нет, это история о том, как, когда дело дошло до секса, я хотел только одного — ссать. Уж не знаю, что за мочевой пузырь был у мадам. Это восхищает или ужасает, я так и не определился.  
Глеб смеётся.  
— А ты порадуешь дурацкими историями? — спрашивает Артур. И Глеб сразу понимает, какой у него голос — довольный. Он всегда становился таким, если Артуру удавалось развеселить Глеба. Особенно если Глеб не был настроен веселиться, как, к примеру, в тот раз, когда они выпрыгивали из окна директорского кабинета в кусты.  
— С чего это ты уверен, что они есть? — уточняет Глеб.  
Нет, серьёзно, почему все не сомневаются, что он постоянно во что-то вляпывается?  
— Ну-у-у... догадываюсь.  
Впрочем, кому, как не Артуру, знать, что в жизни Глеба дурацких историй было больше, чем не дурацких. И Артур приложил руку к половине из них точно.  
— С Геной я познакомился случайно, — рассказывает Глеб. — Он ну просто бог в постели. И, знаешь, такой очень реалистичный бог: и крутой, и жесть.   
Артур смеётся. Будто на ухо.  
— В общем, всё было зашибись, пока он не начинал бормотать всякую хрень. И ладно бы там сюси-пуси, люблю тебя, давай поженимся и усыновим семерых. — Глеб аж закатывает глаза, это действительно было феерически. — О нет, он болтал всё что ни попадя. Включая обрывки заклинаний. Пока мы трахались, по комнате мелькало моё любимое кресло.   
— И всё?   
— Ну, возможно, однажды к нам заглянула Маша и он переместил её на кухню. С одной стороны, она была рада, что не успела ничего рассмотреть, с другой — перепугалась. С тех пор Гене запрещено приближаться к нашему дому.  
Из динамика на ухо — хохот Артура.  
Вот уж правда, если долго смотреть в тёмный потолок, мерещится ерунда.   
Будто он слегка поблёскивает. Звёздами.  
Будто это не потолок вовсе — небо.  
Будто не кровать под ним, а матрас.  
Будто рядом лежит Артур.   
Будто сейчас он на полуслове отвлечётся и ткнёт пальцем вверх, смотри, вон там Марс. А Глебу останется только спросить где, и ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. Пока Артур не поймёт, что Глеб издевается и увидел его с первого раза.  
Ерунда же.  
— У нас на курсе был один парень, — говорит Артур, отсмеявшись. — Ему заключения давались вообще легко, аж завидно было. Зато, как дело до перемещений доходило, всё, швах и жопа. Предметы чуть не летали, вообще ни черта не выходило. И все преподы бесились, думали, что он специально. А он чуть не в плач. Бывает же.  
Глеб хмыкает.  
— Чего только ни бывает.  
— Да? — говорит Артур со своей интонацией «сейчас я тебя поймаю на твоих же словах». — Помнится, ты не веришь в мутации?  
— Ладно, не «чего только ни бывает». А «чего только ни бывает в рамках основных принципов магии»  
Артур снова смеётся. И Глеб улыбается.  
Он совсем забыл, как потрясающе дружить с Артуром.   
Глеб больше любил ходить к нему в гости, чем оставаться у себя. Пусть к пятому классу родители и решили, что он достаточно взрослый, чтобы прекратить просить бабку сидеть с ним до их прихода. Дом стал встречать тишиной и тарелкой, аккуратно накрытой другой, на столе. Нужно было только запихнуть на минуту в микроволновку суховатые макароны, пельмени или картошку.   
Родители приходили поздно, мама готовила ужин, они втроём садились за стол и за едой рассказывали, как прошёл день. Глеб говорил, что никаких проблем в школе — он уже подправил в дневнике свои двойки на тройки при помощи лезвия и одного хитрого заклятья, — слушал про мамину работу в банке, про папину — в Исследовательском институте магических артефактов и вспоминал фотографию. Совсем обычную, снятую на мыльницу, с неё улыбался папа и какая-то женщина. Фотография была вложена в одну из папиных книг — толстенную, по работе, — Глеб бы никогда не нашёл её, если бы ему не было очень скучно.  
Лучше бы он её не видел.  
Дома Артура не ждали тарелки с подсохшими макаронами — только записки. Найди поесть в холодильнике, целую, мама. Купи что-нибудь, деньги на тумбочке, обнимаю, мама. Порежь салат, я сегодня задержусь, надеюсь, ты не помрёшь с голоду от лени, мама.   
Задерживалась, впрочем, она не часто: работала в аптеке недалеко от дома, освобождалась часов в пять и спешила домой к телевизору и телефону — во время готовки она обычно болтала с подругами.  
— Опять играете, мальчики? — спрашивала, заглянув к Артуру.   
Они лежали на кровати: Артур с тетрадкой, Глеб тыкал по кнопкам пиэспи. Иногда они менялись, правда Глеб тогда таращился в экран из-за Артурова плеча, даже не думая лезть в свой рюкзак.  
— Ага, — отвечали они.  
— Ты позвонил маме, Глеб? Она переместится за тобой в восемь, как всегда?  
— Да-да.  
Вперёд, прыжок, вперёд, прыжок... Найдите поесть в холодильнике, целую, мама. Сходите с Глебом в магазин, деньги на тумбочке, обнимаю, мама. Порежьте салат, я сегодня задержусь, надеюсь, вы не помрёте с голоду от лени, мама.  
Отец Артура возвращался затемно. Иногда мама на него ругалась, он орал в ответ, Артур сильнее давил на кнопки пиэспи, пока Глеб всё же наконец лез в рюкзак, а потом родители Артура обнимали его и улыбались Глебу — она от души, он натянуто. Глеб часто затирал двойки в дневнике, ещё чаще списывал у Артура домашку, ему не давались перемещения и заключения, он забывал слова заклятий, но хоть в чём-то он разбирался: он точно знал, что не нравится отцу Артура. Чувствовал. Но, когда того вызывали в школу, он выспрашивал доказательства, щурил глаза и переспрашивал:   
— То есть вы сейчас обвиняете двух маленьких мальчиков в том, что они довели компанию старшеклассников до слёз? Вы в своём уме?  
Он много работал в своей адвокатской конторе, носил очки, был громким, надменным и старым, лысел и седел. Артур даже знал его первую жену и на редких семейных праздниках общался с братом и сестрой — они были его лет на двадцать старше.  
Петя перевёлся к ним в седьмом классе. Таращился вокруг большими глазами: до этого он учился в самой обычной школе, а потом стал случайно перемещать предметы. Ввёл в «Яндексе»: предметы двигаются, телекинез, что делать, если летают вещи. Так его и нашли. До Интернета и поисковиков, за которыми можно следить, было почти невозможно отыскивать детей с магическим потенциалом, родившихся в обычных семьях. Разве что их случайно замечал какой-то маг, но чаще они жили, не знали заклятий и лишь изредка у них получалось нечаянное колдовство, в которое они не верили. Подумаешь. Показалось.  
Для Пети всё было в новинку. Ему и родителям, конечно, многое объяснили люди из службы по контролю магического населения и представители школы. Но далеко не всё. Глеб потирал руки: это же сколько лапши можно навешать! Артур только закатывал глаза и ничего не говорил. Он корчил из себя серьёзного, но сам предпочёл бы намотать первый виток, Глеб в этом не сомневался.  
Неудивительно, что в свой второй день в новой школе, только начался первый урок, Петя уставился в пенал. Он достал его минуту назад и чувствовал через ткань рёбра ручек и карандашей, а теперь открыл и пожалуйста — черви.  
Артур и Глеб перегнулись через соседей по партам — им запрещали садиться вместе, как будто полкласса между могло им помешать хоть в чём-то, пф-ф, — чтобы видеть его лицо и слышать его крик.  
И...  
— Вау, магия, — сказал Петя и ткнул пальцем в червей.  
Артур и Глеб переглянулись.  
Петя, конечно, оказался замечательным: не боялся червей, с восхищением слушал Глебовы рассказы о подвигах, Той-Самой-Роже и Том-Самом-Отваре-на-Червях. Но как смешно было ляпнуть ему что-то про магию! Он верил даже в то, что можно колдовать волшебными палочками, что существует некромантия или под землёй живут гномы. Глеб предпочёл бы не рушить его заблуждения, пока они органично не исчезнут сами на уроке или и вовсе на тесте, но Артур смотрел на него взглядом «ну я же тебе червей больше не подкидываю» и Глеб шёл сознаваться в лапше. Артур действительно был хорошим другом.  
Несмотря на то, что Петя легко вёлся на всякую ерунду, у него были немного безумные идеи, иногда даже без магии. Ну не круто ли? Ещё больше способов насолить бэшкам! Да школа не видела более пугающее трио, чем они! Чего стоит тот случай с туалетной бумагой. Или другой с горой песка. Ну подумаешь, иногда всё оборачивалось не очень, как когда во время похода в тайге. Или как в тот раз, когда они впервые попробовали пиво с мухоморами.  
Перед девятым классом Артур вернулся с родителями из Греции, а Глеб от деда — сына прабабки, который, напившись самогона, делал ему намёки про червей. И Глеб очень надеялся, что речь шла об отваре. Петя провёл всё лето, не выезжая из Краснодара, но лицо у него было такое, будто он повидал всё в этом мире.  
Он нашёл девчонку.  
Лена отмачивала очень смешные шутки, болтала интересно обо всяком, обожала компьютерные игры. Но не знала про магию.  
Артур и Глеб не очень-то понимали, как так можно: общаешься с человеком и столько не скажешь. Ни о том, что у тебя на физ-ре превращение козла в физрука вышло не особо. Ни о том, как налажал в эссе на тему «Колдуны в СС и их влияние на ход Второй мировой войны». Может, Петя мог, потому что сам долгое время не знал о магии? Или кое-что — хе-хе, то самое — перекрывало всё? Или надеялся рассказать потом?  
В общем, для школьной жизни Петя был не потерян, но для послешкольной — очень даже.   
Пойдём погамаем у Артура? Нет, я договорился с Леной.  
Пойдём пошляемся на пустырь? Извините, парни, мы с Леной в кино.  
Артур достал пиво с мухоморами, давай, а? Нет уж, я на эту хрень больше не согласен, да и мы с Леной...  
Пиво с мухоморами и вдвоём шло хорошо, хотя они не то чтобы им злоупотребляли. Весело, конечно, но надоело быстро... Да и, нахлебавшись в третий раз, они слегка запалились перед Артуровыми родителями, и Глебу запретили выходить из дома после уроков. Тогда-то Артур притащил впервые незарегистрированный перемещающий артефакт-билет. До этого Глеб обходился звонками «Я задержусь» маме — на его школьном артефакте уже не было ограничений по времени, но родители всегда могли уточнить это самое время, — а когда его наказывали, «Скайпом» с Артуром и Петей. Теперь он возвращался домой по школьному и тут же тайком сваливал к Артуру. Его тоже наказали, но не так: отобрали Интернет, игры и мобильник и перестали давать карманные деньги. Пока не исправится.  
Родители — вот кто знал толк в жестокости. Будто сами детьми не были!  
Глеб и Артур играли в пиэспи, делали — и списывали — домашние задания, читали Толкина, бесконечно ругаясь, потому что Артур был быстрее и приходилось держать несколько страниц книги между ними вертикально, на весу, и неудобно сгибать головы, а ещё Артур не мог удержаться от комментариев о том, до чего Глеб ещё не дочитал. Засранец!  
Когда Артуру снова стали давать карманные деньги и вернули технику, а Глебу разрешили гулять после уроков — ха, спасибо, — Артур снова притащил перемещающий артефакт-билет.  
— И куда он? — спросил Глеб.  
— Не знаю. — Артур пожал плечами. — Какое-то безлюдное место не особо далеко. Туда и обратно. Попёрли?  
Глеб был в восторге. И впервые увидел горы.  
Да, дружить с Артуром всегда было потрясающе.  
И сейчас тоже. Он пишет сообщения, рассказывая о коллегах всякую смешную ерунду, отвечает на Глебовы сэлфи из туалета своими такими же. Вечерами звонит и жалуется, что этих мошенников не прищучишь, только деньги и не связываться больше, ты прав.  
Конечно, Глеб прав.  
Глеб же охрененный.  
Не то чтобы Артур это говорит, но иногда у него прорезается тот самый голос и выражение лица «это мой охрененный друг Глеб». Так он рассказывал кому-то о Глебе в школе, так же и сейчас.  
На выходных Артур заваливается в гости, предлагает смотреть фильмы и даже почти не спрашивает про Глебовы поиски работы. Он рассказывает Маше и Серёже несколько историй со школы и ни одна из них не из тех, что кончились полным провалом. Кажется, Маша и Серёжа не очень-то ему верят. И это друзья называется, пф-ф.  
Они вдвоём идут в кино на «Богемскую рапсодию» и подпевают песням так, что их чуть не выгоняют из зала.  
Они идут в кино на «Фантастических тварей» и смеются так, что их выгоняют из зала.  
Они болтают с Петей по «Скайпу». И несколько раз Глебу кажется, что сейчас вот Петя спросит.  
— А как вы... смотрите на то, чтоб глянуть фильм вместе?  
— А как у вас... погода?  
— А... поговорим ещё как-нибудь?  
Петя — замечательный друг. Не хуже Артура. Если не считать того, какая у Артура жопа. Жопа у него всегда была лучше. Глеб вообще редко видит такие, а у него есть кое-какой опыт.  
Но подумаешь, жопа.  
Смешно.  
Откликнуться. Откликнуться. Откликнуться.  
Воскресенье, Артур у родителей в гостях, Маша и Серёжа взяли на два дня артефакт в Питер, Глеб отвлекается от ноутбука и сайтов с вакансиями, наливает в водку чуть меньше, чем полпузырька.   
Глеб включает «Властелина колец».  
Из комнаты потом доносятся шумы и голоса, всё такое невнятное, Глеб вцепляется в стульчак, его рвёт, и снова, и снова, «Теперь тебе нужно быть настороже», всё смазывается вокруг, «Доверяй самому себе, доверяй собственным силам», смазывается, его рвёт, и рвёт — прозрачным наконец.   
Трясущимися руками он отматывает туалетную бумагу и вытирает подбородок и губы, потом руки. Смывает. Сидеть в туалете не очень удобно, ноги упираются в стену, голову холодит кафель. На потолке слепящая лампа. Интересно, можно ли написать заклинание, чтобы затянуло в унитаз, как в «На игле».  
Господи, почему вообще есть столько фильмов, где с героями, конечно, творится дичь, но очень приключенческая и кончается всё хорошо, а жизнь Глеба ни черта не напоминает ни «Фокус-покус», ни «Сабрину» — ту, которая маленькая ведьма, а не новую, нет уж?  
Глеб оттирает подтёки рвоты со стульчака, долго чистит зубы.  
Чуть мутит, чуть кружится голова, чуть болит всё, чуть хочется сдохнуть.  
Или не чуть.  
Глеб ложится на кровать и захлопывает ноутбук.  
Смартфон вибрирует. Говорить и слушать, думать… на это Глеб не способен. Но он всё равно тянется к тумбочке.   
И угадывает, кто звонит, ещё до того, как видит имя и зажимает зелёный круг.  
Выпадает снег — размазывается кашей по тротуарам, валит белыми хлопьями. Глеб уже купил на Новый год Маше серьги, а Серёже перьевую ручку. Остались Петя и родители. И Артур. Букет бледных поганок? Абонемент на услуги потомственной ворожеи Мари с припиской: «Вылечу от излишней доверчивости»? Или остановиться на классике — пердящей подушке, к примеру? Глеб уже даже думает в этот раз не шутить шутки, когда Артур предлагает вечером посидеть в баре.   
«Подушку», — решает Глеб, соглашаясь. Нет, ну с чего ему изменять их традиции?  
Бар располагается в подвале. Это тёмное и весьма себе уютное помещение с негромкой ненавязчивой джазовой музыкой.  
— Не отодрал тебя от важных дел? — уточняет Артур, когда они устраиваются с выпивкой за столиком в углу.  
— Ну, если не считать важным делом то, что я пересматриваю «Сверхъестественное».  
— И ржёшь.  
— Обижаешь! — Глеб отхлёбывает виски. — Конечно.  
Впервые они смотрели вместе — когда торчали вдвоём у Глеба дома. Классе в десятом они поняли, что у него лучше, ведь родители всегда возвращаются поздно.   
— Мне иногда немного хочется так же — взять машину и ехать, и ехать, ехать, — признаётся Глеб, сделав ещё глоток. А может, и не один. — Только... ну, обычно я об этом не говорю. Ладно, если ты занят постоянно, есть от чего бежать. А так...  
— Почему нет? — Артур пожимает плечами. — Даже если всё вроде хорошо, всё равно иногда хочется другого. — Он за раз почти опустошает стакан. — Я вот мог остаться в Англии, но не остался.  
— Почему, кстати?  
Артур стучит большим пальцем по столешнице. Он всегда так делает, когда собирается с мыслями. Глеб помнит.  
— Не знаю, всё как-то вместе, знаешь. Я уехал, потому что это был шанс, который мне предоставил отец. И было круто, правда круто. А теперь вот... отец заболел, и я решил, что лучше к нему быть ближе, чтоб не нужно было разрешения получать на международные перемещения. Да и... было правда круто, но чего-то всегда не хватало. Может, русского языка вокруг. Или, не знаю, Пети, тебя.  
В последний раз они общались три года назад? Четыре? И того больше? Если не считать поздравлений с Новым годом и с днями рождения — они у обоих в январе, Артур младше на неделю. Помнится, однажды он поздравлял Глеба сразу и с Новым годом, и с днём рождения, потому что «совсем забылся». Глеб тогда так встретил Новый год, что не поздравил вообще никого. Он до сих пор не уверен, это было самое лучшее празднование в его жизни или самое худшее.  
— Да уж. — Глеб качает головой. — Надеюсь, твоему отцу полегчает.  
У Артура дёргает левый угол губ.  
— И я, — говорит он.  
Глеб возвращается на метро, со второго раза попадает ключом в замочную скважину. Только взглянув на него, Маша ставит чайник. Глеб чихает.  
— Главное, не заболей, — говорит она. — Многие болеют. Капни зелья от простуды.  
Глеб кивает, плюхнувшись на стул. Голова ощущается как чугун: тяжёлая, а внутри пустая.  
— С Артуром сидели? — Серёжа пьёт кофе, перед ним на тарелке стопка из трёх бутербродов с колбасой.  
— Да, в неплохом баре. Могу адрес сказать.  
— Как у Артура дела с этими его проблемами? — спрашивает Маша и даже сама наливает Глебу чай. И капает зелья. Потрясающая же, а. Повезло Серёже.  
— Разобрался. Пригрозили друг другу и расплевались. Артуру кое-что компенсировали.  
Глеб отхлёбывает чая — горячего и горьковатого. То, что нужно.  
— И как... — Маша садится за стол, шуршит пакетом хлеба, доставая кусок. — Как у... вас?  
Не то чтобы Глеб не рассказывал про Артура. Отнюдь, стоило начать, он не мог заткнуться. У них был миллион историй на двоих, в половину из которых никто обычно не верил. И Глеб никогда ничего не скрывал. Особенно от Маши и Серёжи — с тех пор как предложил им тройничок на третьем часу знакомства, скрывать было как-то уже не с руки.  
— Вискаря хряпнули, — говорит он.  
Маша же про это спрашивала? Про это. Точно. Конечно. Однозначно.   
— Давай адрес бара, — помолчав, просит она.  
И правда потрясающая.  
На следующий день голова уже не чугунная, а алюминиевая, и Глеб почти устраивается на работу. На собеседование он надевает рубашку, приезжает заранее и наворачивает круги вокруг какого-то пруда, думая, что будет делать, если его, не дай бог, возьмут.  
Это же придётся реально работать.  
Восемь часов в сутки.  
Пять дней в неделю.  
Мамочки!  
Миловидная девушка с большими глазами, чёрным каре и родинкой над губой — там же, где у Артура, — расспрашивает его об учёбе, специальности, подработке и даже о семье.   
— В этом году окончил, — говорит он. — Писал диплом на тему «Влияние мимики на магические практики».  
— Да, у меня, — говорит, — другая специальность, но я всегда хотел попробовать себя в разном, не ограничиваясь чем-то одним.   
— Пишу, — говорит, — статьи для журнала «Теоретическая магия сегодня». Занимаюсь неофициально СММ.  
— Живу, — говорит, — отдельно от родителей.  
— У вас такая славная родинка над губой, что я бы, пожалуй, расчехлил свою коробку из магазина «Каждый колдун хочет это» и позволил бы вам много всего, — не говорит он.  
Ему обещают позвонить, и, нарезав по пути к метро ещё два круга вокруг пруда, Глеб решает всё же не менять номер. А то вдруг они не наберут, а он уже сбежал в кусты? Почувствует себя ещё, чего доброго, дураком. Да и всегда можно не брать трубку.  
О, точно. Он же почти забыл, что у мамы юбилей и её нужно поздравить.  
Она выслушивает его поздравления, спрашивает, что с поиском работы и не звонил ли он отцу.  
— Мы собираемся посидеть на выходных, — говорит она. — Не переместишься?  
— Много дел, подработка, — вздыхает Глеб.  
Родители развелись вскоре после его поступления. Судя по тому, что мама вышла замуж даже раньше, чем отец женился на женщине с фотографии, у неё тоже была своя фотография — метафорически выражаясь. Просто её Глеб не нашёл.  
Артур звонит в субботу с утра, спрашивает, не готов ли Глеб сегодня развлечься.  
— Как? — спрашивает он.  
— Увидишь. — У Артура голос «я гениален, ты будешь в восторге». — Приеду через полчаса.  
Глеб лёг спать часа три назад — «Сверхъестественное» не хухры-мухры, а уже четырнадцать сезонов, которые сами себя не посмотрят, — он трясёт головой и трёт лицо, прежде чем встать с кровати. Зубы, кофе, одежда — программа минимум на сегодня.   
Артур ждёт его — чуть посвежевшего, таращащегося от зелий для бодрости — у подъезда, прислонившись бедром к машине. Сказать по правде, Глеб не очень разбирается в автопроме. Серёжа ему что-то объяснял, но Глеб может оценивать машины всё ещё только по критериям отечественная-иномарка, старая-новая, нормальная-металлолом.  
Так вот опирается Артур на отечественный старый металлолом. Через зелёную краску то там, то тут даже проступает ржавчина, ё-моё!  
— И как мы будем развлекаться? — спрашивает Глеб, поправляя длинный синий шарф, в два слоя намотанный на шею.  
— Покатим куда-нибудь. — Артур расплывается в улыбке.  
Глеб смеётся.  
В машине пахнет синтетическим освежителем, Артуровым одеколоном и, кажется, немного бензином. Не то чтобы Глеб мечтает дожить, как прабабка до сто шести — он сомневается, что ему будет в кайф мучиться от ревматизма, пугать молодёжь Той-Самой-Рожей и зарабатывать на мутном самогоне, — но хотя бы до тридцати было бы неплохо. В общем, почему он устраивается на переднем сиденье поудобнее и пристёгивается, он сам не знает. На зеркале заднего вида висят деревянные чётки с крестом.  
Ну, если что, Бог поможет.  
— Где ты её добыл? — спрашивает Глеб.  
— Купил на «Авито». Что было и на что хватило бабла. — Артур тоже пристёгивается. — Да, я вижу твоё лицо. И нет, она не развалится в пути.  
Глеб фыркает.   
Машина трогается с места и трясётся на яме, пока Артур включает магнитолу — в неё воткнута флэшка. Глеб стягивает шапку и забрасывает не глядя на заднее сиденье, вытянув голову приглаживает волосы. Чётки болтаются.  
— С головы сорвал ветер мой колпак... — с хрипом льётся из колонок.  
Ну просто братья Винчестеры, если бы жили в России.  
— Ты будешь Сэмом или Дином? — спрашивает Артур.  
Глеб ловит его взгляд и улыбается.  
— Дином, — говорит он.  
Да, если бы жили в России, колесили на «Ладе», не были бы братьями, но искрило бы между ними так же знатно. Да простит Господь Глеба за то, как часто он представляет себе кое-что горячее с этими двумя на заднем сиденьи.  
Машина трясётся по улицам, несётся по МКАДу или другому кольцу, — их вообще несколько или нет? — съезжает кругами куда-то. Мимо мелькают дома, вывески, баннеры. Города и посёлки, а потом припорошённые снегом поля.  
— Разбежавшись, прыгну со скалы. / Вот я был, и вот меня не стало, — ревут с хрипами колонки, и Глеб с Артуром вторят им.  
Они дважды останавливаются на заправках, жуют сэндвичи, «Твиксы» и сырные чипсы, запивая мерзким кофе.  
— Надеюсь, его уже не пил кто-то до меня, — говорит Глеб в первый раз, разламывая пятый пакетик сахара над стаканом.  
— Ты сейчас реально пошутил про мочу или мне кажется? — Артур остановился на трёх пакетиках и мешает кофе подозрительно долго.  
Во второй раз они спорят, хуже здесь будет кофе или хуже уже невозможно, но так и не приходят к однозначному мнению, кто прав.  
— И, издав дикий крик, камнем брошусь вниз...  
— Глянь на закат. — Глеб вытягивает ноги и выгибается, чтобы достать из кармана смартфон.  
— Я лучше буду смотреть вперёд, — фыркает Артур.  
Стёкла все в серо-коричневых каплях, камера фокусируется на них.   
Артур останавливает машину где-то под Воскресенском — так он говорит. Глеб кивает, расстёгивая ремень. Хоть в Верхнем Прошмандовище, ей-богу. Плевать.   
Снег хрустит под ногами. Небо на горизонте ярко-оранжевое. Глеб делает примерно тридцать фоток. И, возможно, на двадцати трёх из них совсем не закат.  
— В следующий раз попробую взять артефакт, — говорит Артур. — Мотанём куда-нибудь, как раньше?  
Как раньше.  
Как?  
Как это началось, Глеб с трудом может объяснить. Он вроде давно подозревал, что Артур красивый. По крайней мере у него не было таких стрёмных прыщей и редких усиков, как у большинства сверстников. А ещё Артур был потрясающим другом, потому что, когда они сидели у него и Глеб признался, что мужики тоже ничего, Артур и глазом не моргнул, только сказал, что сиськи ему в кайф, но вообще почему нет?  
В общем, если Глеб только и делал, что заглядывался на физрука — тот был хорош, если не смотреть выше шеи, где поджидал козлиный профиль, — то Артур собирал коллекцию разнообразного гетеросексуального порно на переносном жёстком диске, который прятал от родителей в шкафу за книгами.  
После нескольких дневных прогулок по артефактам — в октябре, кажется, — они решили, что пора гулять по-крупному. Глеб наврал родителям, что ночует у Артура, Артур притворился, что спит, и сбежал. Они купили пива и переместились опять в сельскую местность то ли ещё в крае, то ли в Адыгее. Было темно, звёздно и даже тепло, если застегнуть ветровки. Они шли вдоль какого-то шоссе, сворачивая на обочину, когда проезжали редкие машины. Присаживались на корточки и хихикали до того, что едва не давились пивом. На третий раз они так и остались в кювете. Допили пиво, хохотали, вспоминая лицо магички, когда она приклеилась к стулу. Артур тыкал пальцем в небо, вон смотри туда вон, нет, левее, нет, правее, это Орион, следи за пальцем, он похож на силуэт всадника, вот это одна его рука, это другая, это пояс, ниже две ноги.  
— А что это между ног? — спросил Глеб.  
Они переглянулись и захохотали.  
А потом Артур смял уже вторую жестянку пива и сказал:  
— Жаль, пиво кончилось.  
Глеб кивнул. Было тепло, что-то стрекотало. Артур улыбался рядом, его дыхание можно было услышать. Темнота — наверное, оттого, что они смотрели на звёзды, — мерцала.  
— Хочу целоваться, — признался Глеб.  
Артур пожал плечами:  
— Давай.  
Они стукнулись зубами, засмеялись, облизали друг другу рты, Глеб подался к нему, пальцами — в волосы, телом — ближе, языком — в рот, и вот он уже уселся на Артуровы колени, упираясь своими в жухлую траву. Артур гладил его по спине, сбивая футболку, лизал нёбо, выгибал шею. На веках мерцало, голова кружилась, во ртах было горько, с привкусом солода. Кажется, Глеб отстранялся, дышал Артуру куда-то в скулу, прижимал его голову к себе, чувствовал, как пальцы рисуют на его спине то ли созвездия, то ли матерные слова, тёрся об Артурову щёку, щурился и ловил его взгляд, а следом ловил и его губы.  
Подумаешь, они были пьяными и целовались. В конце концов обоим было любопытно, Артур пробовал только в началке с Алиной — в курсе была вся школа, — а Глеб и вовсе с троюродной сестрой — об этом знал только Артур.  
На следующий день они обсуждали вместе с Петей, как насолить бэшкам за тот случай в раздевалке, когда Петю чуть не удушила куртка. Глеб списывал у Артура домашку. Артур включил песню, которая ему понравилась — она уже стёрлась из памяти. Говорить было не о чём.  
А потом они напились и поцеловались снова.  
И ещё раз напились и поцеловались.  
Напились и запустили руки друг другу в трусы.  
Не напились и поцеловались.  
Не напились и...  
— Было бы круто, — говорит Глеб, смотря на Артурову улыбку. Такую знакомую — «я б подарил тебе Бетельгейзе, если бы тебе нужна была эта фигня, но, раз нет, я придумал как пробраться в кабинет директора, как ты и хотел».  
Обратно они снова едут под хриплого «Короля и шута».  
— Вот я был, и вот меня…  
Глеб громко подпевает, доедает остатки сырных чипсов и пересылает Артуру фотографии. Тот просматривает их поздно вечером из дома — однокомнатной квартиры, которую снимает.  
«Ты точно фоткал закат, а не мою жопу?» — спрашивает Артур.  
«А ты угадай», — не отправляет Глеб. Вместо этого он выбирает три подозрительно косящихся смайлика и один плутоватый.  
На следующий день Артур приходит в гости. Здоровается с Машей и Серёжей, пьёт вместе со всеми чай в кухне, выслушивает историю, почему Серёжа Уизли, и рассказывает, что начал читать Джорджа Мартина.  
— У Глеба уже был период, когда он шутил какие-то стрёмные шутки про инцест, карликов и ещё бог знает что, — признаётся Маша. — Так что будь готов.  
Серёжа смеётся. Потому что он засранец, конечно же, ведь шутки Глеба всегда хороши. Артур вон хохочет каждый раз.  
Они сидят у него в комнате. Поначалу попытавшись решить, какой фильм смотреть, в результате глядят всякую предлагаемую ерунду на «Ютубе». Артур на кровати совсем рядом, плечом касается плеча. Он в синей кофте с длинными рукавами и в джинсах. Гладко выбритый. Смеётся над котами. Ужас какой-то — чувствовать, как у тебя встаёт, пока кот соскальзывает со стола и перебирает лапками.  
— И что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — спрашивает Глеб.  
Как раз автоматически загружается следующий ролик.  
— А? — Артур поворачивает голову.  
— Ну вообще. Хотя не то чтобы я мечтаю смотреть ещё видео с котами... — Глеб вздыхает. — Но, блин, я про всё это. Ты приехал, зашёл, звонишь, пишешь, приглашаешь, поездка эта вчера, и сегодня ты снова здесь...  
— Ты вообще-то тоже пишешь, — Артур сводит брови к переносице, но всё ещё улыбается, — и ты звал меня к себе на прошлых выходных, а вчера ты фоткал мою жопу. И это ты спрашиваешь, что я делаю?  
— Но я-то после того всего этого... Я не пришёл к тебе с бухты-барахты, не трусь о тебя плечом и не улыбаясь вот так вот. Господи, да чего ты ещё сильнее улыбаешься?   
— Я не специально!  
Артур округляет глаза. И улыбка никуда не девается. И Глеб знает это лицо — такое бывало у Артура после их проделок, когда они стояли перед учителями или перед родителями. Когда он и чувствовал вину, и не считал, что на самом деле виноват.  
— Ты что, действительно думаешь, что мы не общались дофига времени, а теперь вот ты здесь и мы будем снова дружить и трахаться?  
— Ну-у, э-э-э...  
Глеб набирает в грудь воздуха и говорит:  
— А я вот думаю, — и подаётся к Артуру, впечатывается губами в его губы, чувствует его руки на спине. Наконец-то, боже, наконец-то.  
Артур, кажется, стал чуть выше и чуть крепче, но он всё такой же медленный, обстоятельный, так же целует с силой, так же прижимает к себе, так же стягивает с Глеба одежду и валит на кровать. Всё ещё помнит, что Глеб любит поцелуи в шею, а Глеб помнит, как ему нравится, когда его гладят по бокам, по груди, по животу. Ну и, конечно, не только там. Но этого-то какой дурак не любит?  
Артур толкается в его ладонь и свою опускает ниже, целует-целует — слюняво, прихватывая губы, чмокая куда придётся. Глеб толкается в его руку, ногами мажет по бёдрам, по поясу, по рёбрам даже.  
А потом Артур лижет его шею, Глеб зарывается пальцами в его волосы, едва гладит — справа ещё чувствуется шишка. В жопу бы кирпичей понапихать тому кретину, который это сделал.  
Глеб подтягивается и скрещивает лодыжки за Артуровой спиной, прижимая его к себе. Как раньше.  
Когда Глебовых родителей не было дома и можно было лежать на кровати. И целоваться, и обниматься, и раздеваться. А так? А тут тебе нравится? А можешь ниже? А давай ты мне? Я купил презервативы, хочу попробовать. Мне не больно, а вот теперь да, нет, не так, о, ещё давай, сильнее, ну, пожалуйста... Шея — да, уши — нет. Потянуть за волосы? Вау, я бы сказал, что ты извращенец, но я хочу ещё, так что да, ты извращенец, но и я тоже. О боже, я случайно, твой нос, о чё-о-орт!  
Когда они брали рюкзаки и тайком вечерами перемещались по незарегистрированным артефактам-билетам. Держались за руки, ступая по узкоколейке, возвышалось ущелье, шумела вода. Горы такие большие, Артур, и они есть всегда, я бы хотел ещё здесь побывать. Представь, мы изменимся, а они нет. А как же оползни и всякое такое? Ну можно было и без занудства! Ходили по обочинам дорог. Останавливались на кошеных полях. Я же молодец, что взял плед. Конечно, Глеб, смотри, видишь ковш? Большая медведица — это не только он. Это больше звёзд, просто они не такие яркие, боже, ну ладно давай целоваться... Эй, Артур, а я бы хотел звезду в баночке — поставить в шкаф, пусть горит. Не чтоб желания там исполняла, а просто...   
Когда сидели вместе с друзьями у кого-то дома, и сталкивались коленями под столом, и улыбались. И не только за столом. И не только сидели. Скрывать-то они вроде скрывали, но очень уж часто казалось, что сейчас самое время, никто не заметит, успеется.  
Когда Петя мялся, жался и с трудом выталкивал из себя невнятное «Мне кажется, или вы, ну, э-э-э, я не, э-э, ну, вы, э-э-э?».  
Когда Глеб доставал из пакета светильник-проектор со звёздным небом и спрашивал: серьёзно? Да, конечно, Глеб, это всё же не звезда в баночке. Это же не смешно, Артур, мне что, тебе теперь тоже дарить что-то серьёзное? А ты уверен, что не смешно? Включи… О-о-о, дай угадаю! Это Членорион, а вон то Большой Член, а это Малый Член, а вон там звезда Члениус. Как ты напревращал этих созвездий? Это восхитительно!  
Глеб перебирает пряди. И — подумаешь, одна рука у него в сперме.   
Маша и Серёжа ничего не говорят, когда Артур моет у них голову и остаётся на ночь.  
Оказывается, Глеб подзабыл не только, каково это — дружить с Артуром.  
Он забыл, как это — просыпаться, чувствуя его ногу на своём бедре, а губы прижатыми к шее.  
Как это — иметь возможность позвонить ему и наговорить, чем бы он хотел заняться, когда выдастся возможность.  
Как это — шептать: «Сильнее, ну вот чуть по-другому, ну вот так, да» — и, выгибая руку, сжимать руками пряди, поворачивать голову назад, отклоняться на Артурово плечо, чтобы поцеловаться.  
А ещё о многом он, наоборот, понятия не имел.  
Как это — когда на Артурово сообщение о том, что хотел бы увидеться, можно просто написать: «Сейчас буду» — и приехать, не думая ни о родителях, ни о ком бы то ни было ещё.  
Как это — когда Артур, смеясь, признаётся, что, как они ни скрывали, его мама с папой, кажется, были в курсе, судя по тем осторожным намёкам, которые они ему делали, уже когда он учился в Англии.  
Когда можно прижаться к нему сзади, пока он готовит ужин.  
Когда Артур сидит напротив за столом и говорит:  
— Был у родителей. У отца опять операция, будут перемещать метастазы снова...  
Глеб подвигает к нему чай, Артур улыбается половиной губ.  
— Ты никогда не думал, какая же хрень магия? — спрашивает он. — Можно собрать разбитую тарелку, можно, были бы деньги, переместиться куда угодно, можно превратить что-то во что-то, если хватает потенциала, даже на большой срок. Да, будь подходящий артефакт, можно даже заключить караван верблюдов в игольное ушко! Но метастазы... сложно переместить все, никогда нет уверенности, что они не вернутся. И не всегда их легко можно отделить от тканей и вообще переместить... Какая же хрень...  
Сначала Глеб сжимает его руку и говорит:  
— Всё будет... как-то, — а потом встаёт и подходит, прижимает Артурову голову к своему животу. — Всё будет... Мне так жаль... Если бы я мог…  
Артур крепко вцепляется в его одежду.  
Глеб знать не знал раньше, каково это — когда бываешь всё чаще в доме Артура, оставил у него чашку в горошек и футболку с «Раммштайн».  
Каково это — когда благодарен всем тем людям, что были с Артуром в последние годы, поддерживали его, помогали ему, радовали его, точно благодарен им, но — ненавидишь их.  
И когда не понимаешь, как это — всё было так легко, вы готовы были друг ради друга врать, калечить тех, кто сделал больно другому, вы готовы были на всё, да хоть достать чёртову звезду с неба, и казалось, что разлука — это тоже легко. Ну, чуть дольше, чем когда летом Артур едет с родителями на море, а Глеб к деду. А так — подумаешь, столько всего увидят и расскажут друг другу, они ведь будут постоянно переписываться и перезваниваться, можно же будет оформлять артефакты-билеты и видеться...  
Это всё было так легко.  
Так легко, как и... сейчас.  
На Новый год приезжает Петя с подругой. Её зовут Лера, она актриса в магическом отделении Мариинки, и она не комментирует, но таращится, когда видит, что Глеб целует Артура, вместо того чтобы резать салат. Ещё бы, кому вообще нужна это чёртова селёдка под шубой?   
— О нет!  
Глеб чувствует, как по затылку его бьёт ладонь.  
— Я знаю твой план, — говорит Маша — совершенно прекрасная в блестящем платье в пол. — Отвлечься и случайно забыть про салат. Так вот фигушки.  
Артур смеётся. Предатель с потрясающей жопой!  
Возможно, Глеб меняет своё мнение — не о жопе, конечно же, если и есть в мире константа, так это она, — когда Артур, покончив с нарезкой оливье, дорезает за него сельдь.   
Они еле успевают к полуночи. Мясо внутри недопечённое, но Глеб-то мясо не ест, пф-ф. Коньяк они начали пить уже во время готовки, а с курантами — шампанское.  
— Всем чудес, — желает Маша, когда они чокаются.  
— И побольше, чтоб тебе работы прибавилось, — фыркает Серёжа.  
— Нет-нет, Уизли, — возражает Глеб. — Я вот не хочу ещё работы.  
Все смеются и улыбаются, и все такие потрясающие, даже Лера, которую Глеб знает всего часа три. Хотя Петя достоин всего самого лучшего, потому не то чтобы у Глеба совсем нет подозрений насчёт неё. Нет уж, он ещё наблюдает за ней. Искоса. Иногда отвлекаясь на Артура.  
Ладно. Не иногда.  
Они обмениваются подарками. И, возможно, Глеб растроган. Чуть-чуть. Слегка. Немножечко. Пьян он точно сильнее.  
— Это нормально? — уточняет Лера. — Подушка-пердушка?  
— Да они ни разу не дарили ничего серьёзного друг другу, — смеётся Петя. — Это почти соревнование.  
Вот Маша с Серёжей не удивляются, хотя им он всегда выбирал не шутливые подарки. Это даже немного обидно.  
— Но... упаковки типа жвачек с выпрыгивающими червями? — продолжает недоумевать Лера.  
— А вот это уже даже романтично, — фыркает Петя.  
— Я не хочу знать. — Серёжа подливает всем шампанского.   
Пф-ф, трус. Как тут не рассказать историю про кабинет директора и ровно семь карандашей! Замечательных директорских карандашей «Фабер-Кастелл».   
Когда Серёжа затыкает уши, Глеб с удовольствием превращает обёрточную бумагу в хлопушки — и пусть с утра по полу будут валяться именно клочки бумаги, а не блёстки.  
У Пети работа начинается с третьего, и они с Лерой перемещаются накануне в Питер. Маша и Серёжа тогда же отправляются к её родителям. У Артура тоже планы повидаться с мамой и папой, потому Глеб уходит от него вечером, кажется, пятого. Домой. Искать снова работу. Думать, что почитать. Просто — думать. И почему нет зелья, которое — хоп! — убирает все мысли. Стоп.  
Глеб хмыкает своему отражению в дверях вагона. В наушниках играет:  
— Вот и я не иду до конца / И обещанных слов не скажу — / Дорожу половиной лица, / Половиной лица дорожу.  
Глеб зажимает повтор. Хорошая песня. Лёгкая.  
Легко. Легко.  
«А Луна отразится в пруду / Серебристой утопленницей», — мысленно подпевает Глеб, когда песня кончается, несмотря на то, что начинается другая — что-то из классики американского рока, настолько знакомое, что может быть чем угодно.  
Дома Глеб выливает в стакан остатки припасённой водки — думал, её больше, надо купить — и всё, что есть в пузырьке без этикетки. «А я иду, как по тонкому льду, / Не зная, где путь окончится». Легко. Он делает глоток.  
Горько.  
Легко.  
«А Луна отразится в пруду / Серебристой утопленницей».  
Он допивает содержимое стакана.  
И это всё ни черта не легко.  
Это всё страшно.  
«А я иду, как по тонкому льду, / Не зная, где путь окончится». Может, в этом есть смысл? Может, он как Антон Городецкий? Песни — всегда в кассу.  
Вот только не ясно, как их расшифровать.  
Вообще неясно — мутно, и плывёт, и сердце несётся галопом...  
Глеб нашаривает смартфон на тумбочке, набирает — буквы на экране моргают, нечёткие, — Артуру. Тот поднимает почти сразу, говорит:  
— Привет.  
— Да. — Глеб закрывает глаза, темнота на веках движется. — Я тут перебрал с зельем.  
— С каким?  
— Ну, знаешь, есть такие зелья. Те самые зелья. Которые мешают с водкой. Я не рассчитал. Пойду блевать сейчас, можешь приехать и захватить настой от интоксикации? У меня кончился.  
Артур матерится.  
— Я оставлю дверь открытой. Ты можешь ненадолго...  
Артур снова матерится и обещает поскорее приехать.  
Глеб успевает. И открыть замок, и добежать до туалета. Его не рвёт — только слегка. Всё плывёт — круговертью, смерчем, водоворотом.  
«А Луна отразится в пруду / Серебристой утопленницей».  
Да уж, может, и вправду он Антон Городецкий? И это вещая песня. Утонет сейчас в унитазе и всё. Финита ля комедия.  
Его рвёт.  
Пришедший Артур сразу дышит в затылок — хрипло и зло.   
— О, привет, — говорит Глеб. — Я проблевался и...  
Пальцы Артура у него во рту, проникают глубже, давят с силой, до боли и исчезают. Глеб давится спазмом, и его снова тошнит.  
— Ну ты!.. — говорит он, отплевавшись, и — слизкие пальцы снова во рту.  
Из глаз текут слёзы. Его выворачивает уже почти на сухую. Артур гладит его по спине — грубо надавливая, сбивая футболку, — подсовывает под нос смятый клок туалетной бумаги. Глеб вытирает лицо, пока Артур приносит ему стакан с растворённым в воде настоем.  
— Встанешь? — спрашивает он, когда Глеб выпивает всё.  
Глеб поднимает на него взгляд. Всё чуть расплывается, у Артура в руках стакан, он чуть наклонившийся, и лицо у него то самое, какое было, когда Глеба увозили с аппендицитом, или когда он прижимал руку к окровавленному уху, или когда охал, с трудом наступая на ногу, или в тот раз с эссенцией от геморроя. Кажется, в копилку добавился ещё один случай. Глеб смеётся. Артур качает головой и помогает ему встать.  
И чего он всегда так? Ну переборщил немного, это как и аппендицит — если заметить и принять меры, не смертельно. А Артур вон сразу близко к сердцу. Глупый.  
От этого внутри тепло. А ещё — больно.  
Первым делом Артур помогает Глебу не впечататься в косяк, пока идёт в кровать, потом приносит ему кружку крепкого чая. Шуршит чем-то, шумит вода. Убирается, наверное. Глеб едва слышит. Он повторяет эти звуки мысленно. Странно так — в голове они получаются, а вот голосовым связкам никогда не поддадутся.   
Потом Артур приходит в комнату.  
— Тебе лучше? — спрашивает он, расстёгивая джинсы.  
— Ага.   
Оставшись в трусах, Артур залезает под одеяло.  
— Перемещусь завтра от тебя, — говорит он. — Надо будет заплатить за перенастройку артефакта.  
— Я заплачу. — Глеб смачивает сухие губы чаем.  
— Нет.   
— Да.  
— Ну ты и говно. — Артур прижимается плечом к Глебову плечу.  
— Ага, — кивает Глеб, зубами стукнувшись о чашку.  
Артурова рука в его волосах, держит крепко.   
— Это же просто страшно. Ты понимаешь? — Голос у Артура тихий, тот самый, с которым он говорил, что магия не может всё. — Господи, и давно ты пьёшь эти сраные зелья?  
— Ну иногда. — Глеб пожимает плечами и уточняет: — Я знаю меру!  
— Тебе так кажется.  
— Нет, знаю. Просто иногда с этим легче.  
— Что легче?  
Глебу кажется, что, если он отвлечётся от чаинок на дне кружки, он увидит лицо, которое ему не понравится. От него станет больнее, чем от пальцев, скребущих по глотке, чем от рвотных спазмов, чем от своих же мыслей.   
— Легче, блин, не думать обо всём. О работе, учёбе, делах, отношениях. Обо всём! О том, что опять... — Глеб качает головой.  
— Опять?  
— Ага. Опять. Я не то чтобы скучал. Знаешь, это было нормально — ну, без тебя. Друзья, отношения. Но вот теперь ты здесь, и... насколько? — Глеб давится чаем, кашляет, хлюпает носом. И, мамочки, чай течёт у него из правой ноздри.   
Артур вытирает ему лицо рукавом своей кофты. Артур мерзкий. Ну и слегка замечательный. Как Хаул из «Ходячего замка». А Глеб как в четырнадцать решил, что дал бы ему, так своего мнения не изменил.  
— Мы были ещё детьми, мы же особо не думали обо всём этом, — говорит Артур. — Понимаешь? Нам казалось, что в разлуке будет не сложнее. Но теперь я никуда не уеду. Разве что с тобой. Если ты решишь не искать работу, а поехать в какое-нибудь грёбаное путешествие на моей тачке, я брошу всё и поеду с тобой.  
— Серьёзно? А бензин мы на что будем покупать? — Глеб поворачивает голову, Артурова рука позволяет это сделать, хотя пальцы всё ещё вплетены в его волосы.  
— Превратим в него воду из какого-нибудь болота, — Артур улыбается, — и примесей будет меньше, чем на некоторых заправках.  
Глеб смеётся.  
— Я серьёзно, — говорит Артур, и улыбка никуда не девается. — Я не могу сказать, что я типа любил тебя все эти годы, но, когда увидел, подумал, что снова хочу узнать. И всё это вроде как снова завертелось. И в этот раз у меня хватит ума и сил это удержать.  
Глеб сжимает кружку в руках. Кажется, ещё чуть — и сломается либо она, либо пальцы.  
— У меня тоже, — говорит он. — Но всё же я попробую найти работу, хотя вариант с путешествием очень заманчив.  
К Артуровым родителям они едут вместе. При виде Глеба папа вздыхает, а мама качает головой. Кроме дежурных вопросов о житье-бытье — окончил вот недавно, подрабатываю, в поисках, снимаю квартиру с друзьями, родители в порядке, — они ничем не интересуются.  
Разве что, когда Артур помогает маме мыть посуду, папа смотрит на Глеба и говорит:  
— Ты мне никогда не нравился.  
Глеб отвечает:  
— Я в курсе.  
Папа смеётся. Он уже совсем старый и совсем лысый — от возраста или от химии? Это важный вопрос, от него зависит, обидится ли Артур, если Глеб пошутит про грозящее ему облысение.  
Больше они не разговаривают. И Глеб голову — нет, руку, ну не то чтобы он не был уверен, но, ладно, палец на ноге — готов дать на отсечение, что папа Артура слегка кривит душой, по крайней мере теперь, когда ему не надо отдуваться в кабинете директора за сына и его друга.  
Из Краснодара Глеб перемещается сначала к маме и её мужу, а потом к папе и его жене. Вернувшись домой, он думает, что наулыбался на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но позвонивший Артур вызывает у него приступ хохота за полминуты.  
Когда Артур выходит на работу, Глеб снова начинает ходить на собеседования. Однажды его почти берут в обычную компанию — кажется, продажи чего-то там, Глеб согласился, даже не прогуглив хорошенько, — менеджером, и от страха Глеб признаётся, что гей и маг. Он не знает, что влияет сильнее, но ему не перезванивают.  
Зато вечером ему пишет Костя, уточняет специальность и спрашивает, не может ли Глеб за него наваять диплом.  
«Только за бабки», — отвечает Глеб. Дружба дружбой, конечно, но есть Глеб любит больше, чем тусоваться с друзьями.  
Костя, засранец, торгуется, но Глеб с самого начала задрал цену, так что он не в накладе.  
Может, он неправильно на всё это смотрит? Может, если его так с души воротит от предвкушения сидения в офисе, и не стоит пытаться? А то не получается ни черта. А так вот — диплом напишет, статей наберёт, ноготочки и реснички в «Инстаграме» опять же пиарить надо, ещё можно поискать удалённо что-нибудь. И не думать.   
Как-нибудь всё сложится.  
Костя предлагает потусить в выходные. Глеб почти соглашается, Артуру можно предложить. Ага, и там будет Саня с зельями, и Артур так смотреть станет, что к чёрту. Ещё и Даню встретить можно. Нет, Глеб, конечно, долгое время мечтал быть Таней Гроттер, — драконы! можно летать на чёртовом контрабасе! клёвые пацаны так и липнут к тебе! — но всё же не согласен на сходство только в каких-то мутных любовных треугольниках, как у неё с Валялкиным и Жуйсобачкиным. «Таня Гроттер» у Глеба вообще шла лучше «Поттера» — тут тебе и Пушкин где-то на фоне бродит, фольклор всякий знакомый и мифы, и палочек никаких нет, и злодейка осталась в прошлом книге в третьей, а не стала Огромным Непобедимым Злом. Правда, над заклинаниями можно только посмеяться, а ещё над делением магии на тёмную и светлую. Емец тоже ни черта не смыслит в колдовстве, но драконы у него замечательные, конечно. От таких бы Глеб не отказался в реальности.   
Он закидывает Артура сообщениями о том, какими могли бы быть драконы. Артур на работе и отвечает слишком мало и редко, иначе как объяснить то, что в своих размышлениях Глеб доходит до драконьих членов? Зря он вчера не вышел с того блога на «Тамблере», как только там очутился... Артур на Глебов полёт фантазии отсмеивается смайликами.   
Свой день рождения Глеб толком не празднует. Сидит сначала с Машей и Серёжей, они по очереди желают ему скабрёзностей под «Хванчкару». Потом, чуть пьяный и улыбающийся, едет к Артуру.  
Тот ждёт его в коридоре и, пока Глеб вешает куртку и снимает ботинки, протягивает ему коробку в синей обёрточной бумаге с маленькими красными членами. Ну конечно.   
— Даже руки помыть не дашь? — спрашивает он.   
— Не-не-не. — Улыбка у Артура такая, что Глеб выхватывает у него коробку тут же. Ногти рвут подарочную бумагу.  
Глеб обожает свои шутки, но Артуровы не меньше.  
— Серьёзно? Под член дракона? Откуда они вообще знают, какие члены у драконов?  
— Так и знал, что тебе понравится. — Артур двигает бровями.  
И, хохоча, роняя коробку, Глеб кидается на него, чтобы вылизать его рот, губы, подбородок и вообще всё, до чего дотянется.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — говорит он потом, поднимая с пола подарок. — Но у меня уже есть кое-что из магазина «Каждый колдун хочет это».  
— Ты бы меня расстроил, если бы сказал, что у тебя ничего оттуда нет. — Артур прижимается сзади и лижет его в шею.  
— А не боишься, что нам может пригодиться эссенция от геморроя?  
— Ничего, я уже ею запасся.  
Член дракона, конечно, хорош, особенно в руках Артура, который закинул ногу на Глебову поясницу, придавливает к кровати, целует в губы, ритмично — такт в такт с движением руки — толкаясь в рот языком. Но всё же лучше, когда он отбрасывает его куда-то и наваливается на Глеба уже всем телом, проникает и дышит хрипло и громко в затылок.  
— Да, во-о-от та-а-ак. — Глеб выгибает шею и макушкой попадает ему в подбородок, аж челюсть клацает.  
— Блин, — говорит Артур. — Осторожнее, а то...  
Глеб двигает задницей, и Артур забывает про «а то» и вообще про всё — только толкается-толкается...  
После Глеб прижимает пакет с замороженными овощами к его подбородку.  
— А вдруг я вывихнул челюсть, но не заметил? А если с ней что-то не так будет? А может, в больницу? — причитает Артур. — А если я не замечу, но потом у меня выпадет зуб и я его проглочу?  
Глеб закатывает глаза.  
— Как проглотишь, так и высрешь, — отвечает он и целует этого идиота куда-то в скулу, скользит губами вбок к виску.   
Может, ещё раз? Глядишь и Артурову паранойю развеять удастся, отвлечь... Всё же как бы ни был хорош драконий, а у Артура лучше. Не зря природа не наградила людей пупырышками в самых разных местах. Ох, не зря.  
Артура с днём рождения Глеб поздравляет ровно в двенадцать, потому что хоть терпение и добродетель, но не его явно. Они у Артура, Глеб пишет статью, а Артур сидит над какими-то бумагами с заклятьями, на ноутбуке фоном проигрывается «Баффи — истребительница вампиров». У них вампирский марафон: Глеб пытается определиться, какие вампиры круче, хотя бред, конечно, полный, потому что вампиров не существует, пусть они и спорили с Артуром, который умудряется в свои годы верить в то, чего не видел. Такое ощущение, что он и в Деда Мороза слегка, но верит. Глеб бы над этим подшутил, но он же не зверь какой-то.  
Он как раз переключает на очередную серию, когда обращает внимание на время в углу экрана. 23:59. А ведь почти пора.  
Ему даже удаётся высидеть минуту, ёрзая под Артуровым прищуром, прежде чем кинуться на него с криком: «С днём рождения!» — а потом под Артуров смех зарыться в рюкзак, где-то тут он был, вроде вкладывал его в книгу... О, да. Он протягивает Артуру сложенный пополам лист — из тетради в клетку, пожелтевший, с полустёршейся разметкой и немного поплывшей синей пастой.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Артур, взяв его и повертев.   
— Увидишь.  
Артур разворачивает лист, взгляд бегает по строчкам, пока не взлетает вверх — на Глеба.  
— Мамочки, — говорит он, — это же рецепт Того-Самого-Отвара-на-Червях.  
— Я решил, что пора разделить эту ответственность, — кивает Глеб.  
И Артур ни черта не уважает его прабабку и её наследие, потому что отшвыривает рецепт и придавливает Глеба к кровати, целует куда-то в ключицу. Глеб выгибается, чувствуя его пальцы, и сто-о-онет.  
В следующий раз Артур вжимает Глеба в стену в коридоре, едва не держит на весу, подхватывая под левую ногу, Глеб цепляется в него, вздрагивает, спине горячо — туда-сюда по обоям, — но внизу горячее, где движется Артур, в его рту горячее. Конечно, потом Артур строит то самое выражение, проверяя не стесал ли Глеб спину о рельефные обои. Господи, ну и паникёр. Подумаешь, только покраснела там, где сбилась футболка.  
Через полчаса Глеб держит Артура за руку, когда он говорит с родителями по телефону. Папе делают химию снова.  
В конце января Артур вытаскивает Глеба в выходные в парк. Они бродят по дорожкам, берут на прокат коньки, Глеб крутится на месте, потому что бабка считала, что коньки — то, что нужно мальчику, а мастерство не залить никакими зельями. А уж как Глеб смеётся, когда Артур решается отлипнуть от заборчика. Просто умора эти его расставленные руки и осторожные скованные движения. Когда Артур начинает размахивать руками, Глеб подкатывается ближе и хватает его, удерживая.   
— Может, ну его, а? — спрашивает Артур ему в скулу.  
— Если ты купишь мне кофе, я даже не буду над тобой смеяться.  
Артур покупает ему не только кофе, но и булку. И Глеб знает, что это совсем не из-за его слов. Артур рассказывает, как выпендривался перед подружкой, не сведущей в магии, однажды в похожем парке: перемещал дротики, чтобы они прилетали точно в цель. Навыигрывал все громадные игрушки. Работник его, кажется, возненавидел.   
— А я какое-то время развлекался тем, что ко всяким гадалкам ходил, — вспоминает Глеб. — Ну и там одно из двух было: либо они были в курсе магии, и мы ржали над теми, кто не шарит, под чаёк. Либо они пытались лапши мне навешать, а я начинал помаленьку предметы вокруг превращать или перемещать. Ну и лица были. Славное времечко!  
Под вечер Артур хочет на колесо обозрения: на «Лондон ай» он, видите ли, был, а вот в Москве ни разу не катался. Так у того хоть маги хозяева — Глеб слышал от кого-то, — держат всё в порядке, а тут вон скрипит. Кабинка закрытая, они сидят напротив. Холодно. Стёкла чуть покрыты изморозью.   
— Вообще звёзд не видно, — вздыхает Артур.  
Они всё ближе к небу, затянутому тучами.  
— Ага. Хотя иногда бывает, пусть и город. Я летом хотел на затмение и красную луну посмотреть, но так же вот — тучи.  
— А я видел, — говорит Артур и хмыкает. — Напился и смотрел.  
Кабинка скрипит, а возможно, чёрт возьми, и весь механизм. И Глебу слегка не по себе. Но, если что-то случится, вероятнее всего, ему всё же удастся перемещение на близкое расстояние, а в шуме и гаме никто всё равно не заметит этого. Как всегда не замечают магию — решают, что показалось. Ведь быть такого не может.  
— Хочу к друзьям переместиться в Лондон. Ты же свободен на следующих выходных? — уточняет Артур.  
Глеб кивает. Ох и нарасказывает же он историй! Только всё самое лучшее! Чтобы все эти люди, которые были с Артуром, когда Глеб находился далеко, обзавидовались и поняли, что Глеб-то во сто раз круче них.  
— А я почти накопил на артефакты-билеты в Уральские горы, — признаётся он. — Надо же посмотреть, чем они отличаются от Кавказа.  
— О, — выдыхает Артур.  
Глеб чуть сползает по сиденью. Святый боже, кабинка громче скрипит, бултыхнувшись от этого движения, и снова — когда Артур его повторяет. Они прижимаются коленом к колену. Глеб думает, что если уж падать, так со вкусом, и сползает ещё ниже, вытягивает ногу сильнее, чтобы бедром провести по бедру Артура и улыбнуться.  
Колесо скрипит, но всего лишь медленно крутится.


End file.
